A Cat and Fox's Tale
by PenGator3
Summary: A recap of the Halloween and hot coffee mishaps through the eyes of a cat who meets a fox, developing into a friendship that soon turns into something more as it leaves behind a secrecy that threatens her job and reputation. Chapter 24 coming soon...
1. This Traitor is a Roach!

**This Traitor is a Roach?!**

A morning train drove over the rickety tracks trying to make its delivery to the next station. The mountainside's crystal shine gave off a glare. The smiling yellow sun was shining like a diamond. The flowers sprouted up and kissed the fertile jade grass. The blue clean sky and its puffy white clouds set the atmosphere in play. The birds' sang an ode to the sky and their ability to soar in a twittering set of tweets. The breeze soared along with them. The scenery made it good for an artist to picture it with his mind, then draw it, and finally add color to his masterpiece. Everything was memorably beautiful until…

"AAHH! THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY!" shouted a female voice, coming from a cabin underneath the train trestles.

A set of footsteps were made in a manner of disgrace and anger. It became a lesser worry when a squish became heard on the way.

"Ewww," responded again the now disgusted female voice.

"You know, I take it back, for this I could have stayed at home," said agonizingly by a male voice.

"Shut it you roach," snapped the female, "You don't know how my day went!"

"No seriously, I feel you," recoiled the roach, "I even helped these kids foiled my brother's order just to be their friend and this is the thanks I get for helping them?! I get thrown out of the train and into the cabin with you!"

Now the roach realized that somehow what he said had angered the female.

"You did what?!" shouted the surprised female.

"Oh yeah, about that, I sort of helped Yin and Yang delay the shipment to Eradicorp," responded the roach sheepishly, "is this a really bad thing?"

"YES!" answered the now angry female, "thanks to you, you're not just the lamest guy ever—"

Suddenly, a young talking tree stump appeared and was wearing an orange cap that matched his backpack, orange like a falling leaf that used to be green as grass now caught in an autumn breeze. He had in his hand a solid red flag with a yellow number two. "Yay, I'm number two... I'm number two," he cheered as he proudly waved his grand old red flag.

"Oh yeah, except that guy," recoiled the female.

"Awww," groaned the tree stump.

She then continued where she had left off, "Not only that, you…are…a…BUGLY TRAITOR! IF YOU WERE A RAT, I WOULD PROBABLY EAT YOU BY NOW, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WEREN'T…EWWW…DISGUSTING! I'M GLAD WE DIDN'T HIRE YOU AT ALL, ANYWAY!"

"C-c-come to th-th-think of it, how come I wasn't hired by Eradicorp?" the roach stuttered questionably.

"You really like to know…?" asked the angry female, "YOU REALLY LIKE TO KNOW?!"

"Y-y-yes," stuttered the roach.

"Well, remember when I said 'shut it you roach?'" reminded the female voice.

"Y-y-yeah, why?" answer the roach still stuttering.

And then with the rest of all her energy she yelled out, "YOU WERE A PEST, BOTH LITERALLY AND METAPHORICALLY! EVEN IF WE DID HIRE YOU, YOU WOULD SHUT US DOWN!"

After that, something was kicked out of the cabin, breaking a window in the process: out came a burgundy roach.

"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME," shouted the roach.

"Shut up," muttered the narrator at the roach.

The knob jiggled around and then it turned around in a clockwise manner. The minute the door creaked open, the identity of the female voice was no longer concealed in the cabin. Out of the door came out a tangerine cat. Dark brown hair rested on her head as an old polished bronze antique coin and so did her ears. Her face was filled with an unholy glare; in fact, her pupils were a royal purple color. Her lips were orange like a peaches and cream parfait she ate. She wore an apple red blouse that had olive creases instead of the red from the blouse she wore; however, she wore a skirt that matched the blouse but with a solid red color, creases and all. A sash was tied around her waist like a knot on a shoe; even so, she also wore tall shoes on her feet that matched her hair along with her stockings. Her tail was erect upward like a needle. She had a bandage around her right arm below her shoulder and a headband with writing engraved. Her whole body was all covered in smudges, bruises, dust, and dirt as she brushed the specks of dust and dirt off her now slightly tangled and mangy fur.

"Damn cockroach, I can't believe he sold us out!," muttered the cat and as she stormed off in anger. Soon, she kicked a nearby talking tree stump so hard it disappeared into the big blue tidy sky in a quick flash in a form of a twinkle. She then picked the splinters out of her hair when suddenly…

"Ella Mental…can you read me now? This is Eradicus!," a voice came out of the blue garbled in static. Yes, Ella Mental, that was her name. Enter Ella Mental, a female minion of the current night master, Eradicus. She takes part as an elegant subordinate of her boss, serving Eradicus on the front lines to prove her competence and loyalty to him. Ella had beauty, intelligence, and charisma. She also possesses psychic powers which allowed her to read minds and lift thing with her mind. However, she also had a habit of keeping herself attractive more often thanks to her young physique. Ella realized it was coming from her walkie-talkie so she picks up and her boss was on the line.

"This is Eradicus, regroup immediately. I repeat, regroup…our plan has failed!" spewed the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, sir," she responded as she was ready to face the punishment of defeat at the hands of her boss.

That plan which failed was selling coffee but there was a catch; it wasn't just any cup of coffee because it was laced with a secret ingredient called Essence of Evil, a secret ingredient that makes their customers so vile, mean, cruel, and violent by the time they drink their tenth cup they will be lost forever to darkness. Their plan's endgame took place on board a train where she took the pink rabbit girl's comments about having bags under her eyes very seriously. Then with a few bags and a long piece of rope she was all tied up and thrown overboard into the cabin which explained why she got stuck with that roach.


	2. A Close Call Answered

**Disclaimer: **The character in this story/chapter (except for the accountant) belong to Bob Boyle; Great Job (Just Don't Abandon The Fans, Please...)

* * *

**A Close Call Answered**

Later, at a company building, all was not well. Inside the room contained many things: a large set of screens with employees' faces on display, a long brown lounge chair, a telephone, a giant cheese-plated yellow letter E with a scary emblem shaped like a griffin who wore a pair of glare glasses, and a set of tall metal drawers. A scented mixture of big business and grand disappointment waivered around like an exotic dancer using her allure to please and quiet down the rowdy masculine crowd. There also sat Ella Mental and three other people.

There was a strong male that had his skin colored in a grape purple hue. He had the body structure of a bowling ball and wore a spike helmet and full body armor that covered most of his body even his fists but not his torso which was exposed. No one cared about his armor anyway. He was so strong rumor has it, that his body fat turned from a liquid glucose to solid titanium; but, he was much of a moron. However, at least his brain wasn't made of boron because as time passed he started to gain knowledge about plenty of other things like stoplights. He's very stout which meant that he was considered to be the middle-man when it comes to height.

Another male colleague was the tallest of the minions and had Columbia blue eyes: he was known as Chucky. His skin was the type of rubber that made his height true and grew by each micrometer every few days. Chucky's rubbery skin was filled with a blueberry hue. He possessed a set of big and wide Glasgow lips and two of his small fangs; also, a goatee below his mouth. Neither he nor Bob had noses. Chucky wore what appeared to be a Scandinavian armor, complete with a Viking helmet, a chest plate, and spiked wrist gauntlets; however, he doesn't speak Scandinavian purely or as an accent and even if he did, it would be annoying to hear. Unlike most his colleagues he hardly has legs to walk on but he finds a way to move anyway. Chucky cared for his colleagues, always making sure that they stick together; in addition, he normally liked cracking jokes to lighten the atmosphere no matter how bad they were but now's not the time to do so.

Then attention started to turn to a very tall and powerful griffin that had a blood-red feather coat. His beak, claws, wings, and tail, were so black it was like Death's brutal and potent tactics was about to give the ailing and meager Europe a slam dunk which would spell extermination for the country as Death was in the lead to win this chaotic game of basketball on an uneven but fair advantage. His eyes had just sat off a glowing green neon glare as his claws perched on the ground in the style of a gargoyle.

The tall griffin's name was Eradicus who was an evil entity of darkness called the Night Master who vowed to destroy the art of self-defense called Woo Foo, the form of martial arts that requires both might and magic. It was used by warriors, male and female, to fight the Night Masters like himself who threaten to take over the world. However, Woo Foo was also a fighting skill that was wiped off the face of the Earth countless times, mostly because the previous warriors put the "I" in teamwork one too many times and died in many battles as a end result based on a common denominator. Even so, another Night Master, a tall and thin bat humanoid with no name attempted to take over the world only to be defeated by an old but hip panda. But, in a matter of seconds, the bat along with the proud history of Woo Foo became things of what went before (and the sins of the fatherly panda as well). Woo Foo, was now known as the art of stupidity and foolishness. However, backed by popular demand, it regained its great history and meaning despite the issues encountered today.

"So it seems that the brats foiled our plans, again! I knew it was a bad idea from the start," Eradicus stated angrily as the griffin zaps his subordinates with magic. "And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling Woo Foo brats! Now, Herman is really upset that the order for 'Essence of Evil' didn't come! He even heard that due to the interception by those brats the orders will have to be delayed and re-delivered by a pizza boy in his hybrid car for free along with a complimentary pizza!"

"Oooh Oooh, Bob likes pizza!" shouted the stout minion. The boss zapped the stout subordinate called Bob with magic. It's seems that by zapping the stout guy while he was on the ground, it's automatically shown that the stout minion is named Bob. Anyway, the plan failed; in fact, Herman was the guy that order for this "Essence of Evil." The cat started to get back up along with her male colleagues who were about to do the same.

"I just want to know how they beat us?" yelled the griffin. Ella raised her paw in the air saying, "Well, we…" But she was cut off by another zap.

"Well let me tell you this; for failing me, you will all pay the price!," bellowed Eradicus as the tall blood-red griffin then charged up his magic with evil around his finger set to kill his only subordinates (or at least do something else evil to them in a somewhat non-lethal way). Each of them shivered deathly in fear; Ella's life start flashed before their lives, Bob started to cry, and Chucky stretched his arms out in front of them in a futile attempt to prepare for them worst.

Suddenly, a knock panged the door as loud as it can be thus relenting the griffin's wrath and his fatal magic. "Damn it, what is it now?!" snapped Eradicus. "Um, sir I got a call from a representative from some sort of corporation," said the voice behind the door. "I'm very busy, can't you put this stupid phone on hold?!" responded Eradicus. Then he said, "I'm afraid I can't, he wants to talks to you about something very important!" "Well come in," grunted Eradicus.

An accountant walked in and it showed its face of a nerdy dog-mole hybrid in the style of a military buff. He had brown hair that was matted down neatly. On his face were a set a glasses covering his small eyes, a fair but small amount of freckles, and a scared expression. He wore an ash gray sports jacket. He also appears to be wearing a school uniform consisting of a buttoned cloud nine white shirt, and dark blue pants. He even had on a burgundy tie. He struggled while trying to carry the stacks of paper in his own two paws. He was clumsy but somehow he kept his cool being directly calm toward his boss.

"Whatever it is better be good, you are wasting my time," said Eradicus.

"Sir, we just got word from Suffercorp and they want to make an alliance with your group," said the calm accountant not too nasally. Eradicus raised his left eyebrow a bit and said, "What about it?" The accountant startled but still keeping his cool then said, "Ever since we formed our company we gained loads of attention from other groups like Suffercorp that wants to strike an alliance with your company and have a large workforce of people willing to work for you." "And…," Eradicus said with a slow glance changing the uninterested beak to a somewhat malicious smile. "And we might even go on Wall Street," replied the accountant; as a result, Eradicus dropped his smile to an angry and disappointing frown.

It seems the term "Wall Street" meant the stock market much to the chagrin of Eradicus who greatly hated stocks; in fact, the economy was already thrown into hell courtesy of the giant wooden hand basket named recession. Even one little risk could throw his business into bankruptcy in days if not careful. "Are you suggesting we should risk our company income and average salary on a bunch of mountain-making red and green arrows?! Get out of my sight! I don't want to hear anymore about this," yelled the angry griffin. "B-b-but sir, it could…," stuttered the accountant but his boss had heard enough for now. "Go!," bellowed Eradicus and the now whimpering accountant trembled back out of the room, obeying his master's command.

"Wall Street indeed…then we go bankrupt!" muttered the blood-red griffin as he shut the door. Then he realized his minions where still around staring at him, seeing his rage directed at the accountant instead of them. "What are you all staring at?! Don't you people have work to do?!" yelled Eradicus as his subordinates then scurried on back to work once more.

Her boss seems to have forgotten about taking his wrath out at them for their failure. The accountant didn't know he was going to kill them or do something else evil to a lesser extent. Somehow the accountant had inadvertently saved their lives. If that accountant hadn't called Eradicus to let him in, they would have been in more trouble. She would have been an old lady for a while or worse. But at least it didn't happen. Perhaps, this is their lucky day…well mostly hers. She could have thought about giving him a kiss or something but she had other plans; besides, her company policy may have clearly called her act of gratitude forbidden anyway; plus, he's a nerd.


	3. Envy Wrapped In Shades of Green

**Author's Note:** I'm thanking Yin and Yang opposite for giving out the first review so far. I hope I get more soon because since I'm a believer in giving people what they want, here is chapter three!

**Disclaimer:** Harukiya and the bartender belong to Akira.

**

* * *

**

**Envy Wrapped in Shades of Green**

The weather was still nice outside seeing that the sun was still shining. Buildings stood up tall and proud while roads and streets bowed down before them. A few cars and a bicycle or two passed by signifying an urban jungle minus the hustle and bustle from midday crowds. Somehow, workdays were more relaxed in the modern days of right now but other than that, it was dead quiet that afternoon as the tangerine cat took a stroll to somewhere (seemingly) important.

Ella was sent outside later that day to look around to make sure everything piece of their company's territory was still there. She was given a list of places owned by Eradicorp and ordered to look over them. Very stressed out about the near death experience, the orange cat started thinking about how their company's last plan of taking over the world that just gone awry. The roach whom Ella had encountered earlier became (and probably will be) the odd villain out thanks to his (accidental) treachery.

Ella then spotted a bar and its name was Harukiya. Under the name laid under a board it read "A new subdivision of Eradicorp." Frustratingly, she hates bars, especially ones like this; but, this was owned by Eradicorp anyway since their goal is to rid the world of Woo Foo by hunting for more recruits to join them on the path of villainy for their cause. She also noticed a stairway that would lead her to this bar so she went down. Each step she took was another step into plunging through darkness (both literally and metaphorically) like a walk toward the waters in a beach straight toward the sunset that's leaving the shore behind. When she got to the door downstairs Ella opened it.

The cat looked around at the bar and it was a big mess. In fact, it was a typical definition of a cesspool: graffiti painted the wall with names, gang symbols, and obscenities, loud music played in the background, lights blinked and flickered as they gave off their energy, and bottles, cans, and ashtrays sat on unbalanced and sullied tables. There were also shady characters, immodestly but casually and/or formally dressed woman, gritty muggers, mysterious desperados, brawny football hooligans and hasty teenage biker gangs (you name it), residing in every corner carrying (almost) anything they can get their hands on and use as weapon. One person wearing a red pacifier even carried a large pillow that was somehow heavy to carry. Sulfur, formaldehyde, arsenic, ammonia, and cyanide overcame the oxygen air force as if tobacco turned into anti-aircraft turrets and soon conquered the atmosphere faster than a severe thunderstorm striking a forest where the talking tree stump landed.

* * *

Coincidentally, the talking tree stump which Ella kicked this morning fell out of the big blue sky like a meteor. He drove through the clouds like a Giga drill breaker before hitting the ground; as a result, the impact left an explosion complete with a mushroom cloud of sand and fog. A giant hole was left behind and the epicenter was right where the tree stump landed, face forward of course. He saw so many stars and birds he fell into La-la-land but he shook his head fiercely before reaching back to the land of the living.

"Owww, I'm having the worst day of my life so far," groaned the tree stump as he rubbed the twig on his head to make the pain go away. "I should go home now."

He then climbed back up with the help of his special ability that enabled him to control plants only to summon a Venus flytrap from an underworld named Hell which ate him. However, as luck would have it, the plant felt no sign of taste from the tree stump so instead of swallowing him up the plant spat him back out into the sky as if he was choked by an guardian angel who didn't want the stump to die this way.

"AAAHHHHH! I STAND CORRECTED...THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!" shouted the tree stump as he flew to where even only fate itself knows.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bar, she then spotted a tough bartender in a gray short sleeve shirt behind a bar stand watching the banner fly below the screen of the television. He was bald as an American eagle but he had a thick mustache and he was also very tired. His weary feet rested on the table as if business was slow. Various brands of alcohol beverages were arranged behind him. The tangerine cat walked up and sat down on a barstool. The bartender noticed that Ella just sat down on the barstool with a clipboard and a pen sitting on the table.

"So, I guess today is inspection day," questioned the tired bartender sarcastically. "Maybe, I just came here to stop by and check up on this place," Ella responded. The bartender asked again, "Can I offer you a drink or something: maybe water, juice or even milk? I could even get you some trail mix if you want anything." "It's okay, I ate a bowl of salad during lunch," answered the cat. She took out a pen and observed the area while writing whatever she thought about this messy bar.

As Ella inspected the bar, a group of six people were residing in a far off table littered with coins and cards playing poker under a large dim light; in fact, only five of the people over there were mice but one was a lizard.

The first mouse had a body structure of a teapot based on a nursery rhyme, short and stout; plus, his face was round and chubby. He wore a brown derby, an orange sweater with a vest that matched the derby hat. His pants were also brown, just only lighter and he wore solid black shoes. The second mouse was tall and thin wearing a blue flat cap and a burgundy sweater; in addition, he had on gray jeans and a two inch nose structure. The third mouse was muscle-bounded, only wearing an athletic which exposed his chest and both his shoulders and sported a heart tattoo on his left shoulder with the inscription "MOM" engraved, which either meant he lives with his mother or he still wears his tattoo in the loving memory of his late mother. He had in his mouth a big cigar which was lit already earlier compared to the five o'clock shadow that vacates his face.

Then there was a lizard with the traditional green scales indicating his appearance, wearing an olive green shirt and black pants. On his head lay a gray Gatsby and thought; he was losing a lot of money on this poker game like he found shamrocks every time he finds four-leaf clovers in a small green endless ocean.

Another mouse was a fisherman who liked playing poker with his friends. Contrary to the people he sat with, he had thick eyebrows; in fact, he had freckles. He had on what a fisherman needed; a blue peaked cap, an ocean blue coat, a midnight blue bandana, some gray pants, a black under shirt, and a pipe. He also had a pocket watch in his hand, possibly an antique.

Lastly, as luck would have, attention turned around again and this time it was a lady who wore all green. She had orange hair just like Ella's fur. She had on a wintergreen beret resting on her hair serenely and she wore a lot of makeup. A jade spear necklace was wrapped around her neck. She toke a puff from the long stick that resided in her spit and vinegar lips. Her spaghetti strap was lined up with both celadon and viridian in a horizontal pattern; somehow, her left shoulder strap was loosened up baring her respective shoulder with the intent to seduce a male and do the rest. In addition, her shirt fused with her evening gown. Her bust was about as close to the cat's as they were somehow medium-sized, just smaller. A frilly myrtle scarf blanketed over both her shoulders while her bracelets surrounded her wrists. Her high heels were an olive drab that barely strained her feet. She was filled with beauty just like Ella but her eyes shifted from boredom to envy as she spotted the tangerine cat.

Soon, she thought of a nasty prank to play. "Psst," said the lady quietly drawing the males' attention. As the masculine heads drew close she continued on, "I thought of something that will really knock her socks off if you catch my drift." Ella was removing the bottles with her hands. Then she said continuing off yet again, "What if we trip the girl over there on the floor and some ale was on it? Her face would be so filled with ale we'll tell the bartender that there is an 'ailing' girl in here." They were at first hesitant when they heard the cruel joke; it's because she's in her right mind while their plan wasn't. "You kidding, what if she knew about it? She'll get suspicious" grunted the tall mouse. "Calm down, we don't give a bloody hell if Yamagata or Kai step over it, it's the perfect joke we could all play," snapped the lady in green as she took another puff from her long stick. The muscle-bounded mouse didn't care dozing off quietly on his fat cigar as his arm lay silently on the table.

Unknowingly, Ella overheard their thoughts and conversations while being close by; she grew suspicious the minute the cat saw one the lizard's index finger briefly sticking out at her. Then, they nervously but calmly take it into action; the fisherman mouse poured ale out of his cup and over the floor turning it into a slippery wet puddle of trouble. She stepped around it thanks to her keen eyes but the lady in green stuck her foot out right in front of the cat's shin. Ella felt the trip and tried to reclaim her balance by quickly rowing her arms in a clockwise paddling circles but it was too late; her right foot invaded the puddle and the molecules in there responded by sliding the palm of the cat's foot back making poor Ella fall forward facedown flat into the puddle.

The force of the fall shook the floor at bit; but, on the one hand Ella wasn't hurt. However on the other hand, her hair was riddled with the smell of ale and vodka with a hint of allspice. Her hair was now dripping with alcohol. As if falling to the floor weren't enough, to add insult to injury, her now slightly smudged apricot lipstick lining also blended itself with a red cut filled with that's recognized as none other than blood attempting to escape the thin trench on her lower lip. The green lady laughed out smoke so much the whole room was bursting with a tremendous uproar of laughter.

Seeing that the lady was the ringleader of this heinous act this Ella threw a deathly glare at her. "So this is your idea, well let's see how you feel when you have alcohol over your head," Ella thought vengefully. The cat tapped into her mind to operate the nearest object. The object turned out to be a porcelain mug that was in the possession of the lizard and that he still had more ale in the mug left to satisfy him. The mug then seemingly lifted itself off the table out of the grasp of the lizard's hands. At first, he was both surprised and amazed; but, the lizard then realized what was going on. The mug was floating straight towards the green lady. Soon, he tried to recapture it by the handle but it was out of range. The laughter started to quiet down in the room as she looked at what's coming to her. When the lady did to look, it happened; the mug then tilted towards the green lady and spilled over her head.

The room went silent as the answer to the sound of one hand clapping made everyone gone deaf. The lady in green was splashed with the same smell and feeling Ella had. The liquid dripped halfway through her body from her orange soiled hair to her abdomen like her dress had become a mere wet blanket. The alcohol sloshed her dress which made it heavy for her slowly withering physique to be seen through her dress. Her makeup swished down from her face to her bright jade necklace where the spearhead rested close to her breasts.


	4. Bar Brawl

**Author's Note:** I have now gotten word that yucklover14 has reviewed my story so far now and has added my story to his/her Favorite Stories list.

**Disclaimer:** The usage of the names Bart the Stout Mouse and Bill the Lizard along with the Fisherman and the green-dress mice belong to Disney. Ella, the stump, and the bear cub belong to Bob Boyle.

* * *

**Bar Brawl**

The now drenched lady realized it was the work of Ella Mental as she turned her head toward her. The tangerine cat was now giving her the evil eye and showed a nasty and satisfying sneer. The green lady responded with a glare as she growled and grinded her teeth signifying a fight. The drenched lady took up her left hand and raised her long skirt by four and half inches. She then ran up to her in her jade-encrusted high heels hoping to backslap her with her right hand in one quick swoop; but, the cat quickly dodged her attack which instead of striking Ella, it lacerated the air.

Soon, the lady punched the disgruntled cat in her left cheek. It then left her a peach-shaped bruise that covered most of it; in response, Ella angrily and swiftly kicked the lady in the abdomen. The pain was throbbing like she was hit with brick so badly she fell to the floor. She coughed and moaned in stifling agony as she held her stomach in pain.

The mice didn't take to kindly with her, especially the lizard whose drink was wasted on this madness as they got out of their seats. Seeing that the mice were now intent on beating the living hell out of her each of the mice took out their own weapons; the stout mouse pulled out a short cudgel, a tall mouse took out pocketknife, the fisherman mouse took out his trusty fishing rod that looked old but not worn out, and the lizard well he balled up his fist. "Humph, you slab of rejects want to fight me so bad because of your alcoholic joke made me fall down?! Fine, make my damn day," said Ella as she took up a proper fighting stance.

The tall mouse went first as he dashed towards the cat at the speed of Mach two (and maybe a half). He darted his knife through the air like a missile towards the tangerine cat dangerously. Quickly, Ella dodged the incoming pocketknife blade and disarmed the tall mouse's weapon from his own two hands and then punched him out by his face. Then, the stout mouse went up to the cat with his cudgel, readying his weapon and so did the lizard who automatically decided to go out and assist him in battle. She noticed although this was an unfair fight she decided to go ahead and fight them since the stout mouse was small and might need help from that lizard.

The stout mouse swung his cudgel at Ella like a bat as if he was in the World Series baseball game, hoping for a home-run to win the game; luckily, she dodged the swing quickly as the cat taunted, "Strike one!" The stout mouse who saw his swing go dumbstruck decided to swing again this time with more effort; still, no progress was made. "Strike two!" Ella jeered again seeing that she was still not bruised. Then, the lizard frustratingly decided that this time he along with the rest of his group had enough of the cat's shenanigans so he snuck up on her from behind, snatched Ella up and held the cat by the slender waist; she was now struggling to get out of his unyielding grip. The stout mouse saw this as his advantage so with all his might transferred to his cudgel he raised it up once more and ran up to the unfortunate cat as fast as he can. However, in a surprising twist (of fate), she thrusts her legs up swiftly and swung them back down fiercely, striking the lizard's shins; soon, Ella was now free while the lizard was hopping with his other leg in pain.

The stout mouse still pressed on angrily as he attempted to strike the cat down only for her to jump out of the way to safety while he hit his fellow companion by the groin; talk about hitting below the belt. "AHHHH, MY BALLS!! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME IN THE GROIN?! WHY?!" cried the lizard agonizingly. "I'm sorry, Bill!" exclaimed the stout mouse, "I didn't mean to–––!" "DIDN'T MEAN TO?! YOU DO NOTICE THAT I TRIED TO OPEN A WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME!!! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK, BART?!" shouted the lizard named Bill.

The muscle-bound mouse seeing that he had no time for foolishness grabbed a chair and picked it up with only one hand, seemingly an easy task for people like him. He then hurled the straight toward Ella; however, it was seen as a mistake he made. She tapped into her mind once again taking the form of a merciless bulldozer hijacked by a furious female (and her angry hymen), this time catching the chair and then throwing it towards the wall, fiercely crushing it in the process.

The strong male then called out his friend, the fisherman to take out his fishing rod. At first he was hesitant because he saw it as a heirloom used by his (founding) forefathers and, of course his foremothers. Then again he didn't want to lose to the likes of her. He drew it out like it was a sword held up in the air like a knight in shining amour named He-man who chanted, "I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

It was long and slender like a yardstick threatening to strike the desk of a student who dared to daydream. The somewhat indistinguishable string was sewn all the way through the pinnacle where a classy hook resided upon. It was even darker than black itself and plain as sackcloth. As a result, the color refracted against the flickering light and created a shadow like the one in a wide, open field unblocked by trees.

* * *

Speaking of which, the tree stump was now falling back from the sky again knowing where he would land will bring him great pain. "AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the stump as then he crashed through the tar roof of a nearby farm in pain where he landed. Luckily, he fell in a volume of soap and water which eased the pain; however, as he floated back up into the surface it turns out he wasn't alone.

There was an turquoise bear cub next to him. Orange-scented foam was resting over her violet locks that were on top of her weary head; the rest of the foam was frosting around the upper half of her body like whipped cream on a five-year-old's hot fudge sundae he dreamed of eating for so long. Her lavender cheeks weren't spared from her hair's motherland color. She was scrubbing her delicate feet with a foamy loofa; unfortunately, she was shocked by the stump's unpleasant arrival and responded by bobbing herself down into the water until only her head and shoulders were visible in sight.

"AAHHH!! OH NO, YOU DID NOT CRASH IN AND SAW ME, YOU PEEPING TOM!!!" shouted the cub. "But Lena––!" the tree stump pleaded. "But nothing!" snapped the bear cub named Lena, "The only 'butt' you need is to get your Gilligan's Island-brand, pansy butt out of her immediately before I call my dad on you with this whistle!" She pulled it out the gold-plated whistle that conveniently circled around her (famous) wrist hooked by a black plastic wire. It was wet indeed but refined nonetheless. "Lena, no...please--!" begged the stump fruitlessly but the whistle was now close to the mouth. "Okay, I'll leave!" responded the stump as he got up out the tub of floating water and ran out the door quickly but quietly, hoping her dad wouldn't see nor hear him leave the farm. The bear cub sighed in triumph.

* * *

Back at the bar, the muscle-bound swung the rod and launched the hook at Ella only for her to dodge it. The hook's willful direction shifted to a nearby table where a group of teenagers drank snifter from a can.

The first teenager was a lion that had a clean golden mane and blue eyes. The second teenager was a white bear. The third teenager was a black panther that had braided hair and a rough face. The fourth teenager was a goat that had ginger hair and wore a bottle green shirt and light brown baggy pants as opposed to the red and white jackets the first three wore. Even so, the fifth teenager was a rottweiler who had on a tracksuit that was darker than black itself.

When the hook latched onto the goat's shirt the muscle-bound mouse pulled the rod and ripped the shirt off leaving only a plain white T. When the goat realized what happened he said, "Who the hell ripped my shirt off?!" He then noticed the muscle-bound mouse still holding fishing rod that took the shirt prisoner.

He walked up towards him and said, "I don't what the hell is going on but this is my shirt so I hope you watch your back, got it?" He retrieved the shirt and started to walk back to the table; however, while the goat put his shirt back on the muscle-bound mouse spitefully said, "Whatever, Irish kid…"

This however angered the goat and responded, "Just because I have red-hair doesn't mean I'm Irish, you fag!" The muscle-bound mouse grabbed the goat by the décolletage and recoiled, "Are you calling me gay, you son of a bitch?!" "Maybe, but it's because you smoke these big ass cigars," the taunting goat said pointing at the cigar the adult was smoking. "That's because where I came from they are called fags!" The goat pushed him away and balled up his fists and said, "How about we answer the question on who's man enough with a fight?" "Gladly," answered the muscle-bound mouse "I didn't go hitting bags at gym for nothing."

But before either of them even landed a punch Ella stepped in their way, blocked their respective fists, and said to the goat, "This is my fight and my fight alone so there is no need to help. Besides…" She then turned around towards the muscle-bound mouse and kicked him in between the legs. "I don't like you or your friends so the next time I see you again these muscles won't even save you," the cat threatened as the muscle-bound fell in pain. Ella now went to the door, opened it, and left seemingly vowing never to stop here again. The people she fought with groaned in pain while the rest of the bar watched in overall stillness.


	5. Under the Thoughtful Parasol

**Author Note:** Okay, after a short series of chapters I have now decided to add the character from Skunk Fu! now. Just guess who it is. Take note that this chapter has a long name.

**Disclamer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle. Skunk Fu! belongs to Cartoon Saloon.

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Under the Thoughtful Parasol in the Standing Rain**

The tangerine cat soon reached upstairs but the worst was far from over. Gloomy clouds towered and hovered over the once proud, now whimpering skyscrapers as an approaching thunderstorm prepared to roll through the town. Winds gusted ferociously taking anything that's light up in the air captive. The trees resisted the tempest's stormy winds as they stood their ground in hopes of seeing the skies all quiet on the western front once more like always since they where little and new to the city a long time ago.

Ella soon realized that any instant on or after a drop of rain could fall onto the city. She thought of the places that could act as shelter for where the penalty of breaking her promise of vowing never to return to this confounded bar would mean another fight for her. The cat quickly scurried off to a close at hand opportunely located bus stop the minute the raindrop cascaded on her ear. Ella sat on a bench and laid down in doubtful hopes of finding a bus to ride back to her office. The cat shivered as thoughts about the events of the Halloween night flooded Ella's mind like a conscious waterfall.

* * *

She, along with her colleagues, were in the process of creating an paradoxical plan to terrorize the open-minded town under the violent request of her nostalgic boss on the day known as Halloween; apparently, Halloween wasn't always just candy and costumes as it was in modern society today hitherto. Yes, Eradicus recalled it back then as he was the king he is, terrorizing people, laying down conflagrations to every single building in his own fear-striking eyesight like the lofty gargantuan marshmallows they are, and even devouring horse drawn carriages. How did he, the (original) Night Master, do it, you may ask? Well it was all thanks to an ancient hot dog monster called a Terrorweenie.

Luckily, that griffin was saving an egg he and his minions found that fateful day which although seemed meaningless at the outset turned out to be a critically endangered species that based on Ella's thought and according to the grapevine almost got exterminated after his defeat. Thanks to this, they have already figured out what they can do next. In order for that plan to work, they needed to hatch a giant ancient hot dog monster, called a Terrorweenie. They built a haunted house on a hill filled with doom, despair, and even of course diaper rash and kidnapped a lot of people so they, I mean the cat, can drain their victims' fear desert dry. Whosoever attempted to stop them, caught up Bob first who was still taking his own coffee 'break.'

Anyway, they succeeded in hatching this accursed monster thanks to the fear but it turns out they were setbacks. First off, while victim was relieved of his/her fear the victim ironically became intrepid as an alpha lion but even unaware of the looming danger as a result which not even Death itself could enter in this atmosphere, well at least without smelling the lost fear. Also, the definition of scary was the antithesis of cute. But the deathblow of the plan was that even monsters like that had limits and not the type where a perfect stranger could snap every time something goes wrong; at least not like Eradicus.

Upon hearing the drawbacks, Eradicus zapped Ella twice and decided to destroy the town, despite being his original plan. Soon his monster was so full it reached the physical capacities of a Hindenburg and got destroyed but at least its master was safe. After that, the blood-red griffin, surprising and amusingly, wailed like a two-year-old infant as if he never did before; coincidentally, the first time Eradicus experienced sadness was a long, long time ago (but at least not in a galaxy that's far, far away as it seems). The griffin was so upset about it he even blamed the cat telepath for this; even though she would tell him beforehand she would get zapped like the movie title itself. Providentially, before Eradicus could do anything he started to cry himself to sleep alone, like the widowed griffin he is.

* * *

Soon, a navy blue bus drove up to the stop where Ella rested on the dark green bench. She got up as her hopes were openly answered with reality's pleasant result when that but before the tangerine cat could set her foot on that bus, another feminine voice shouted, "Wait up for me!"

Ella turned around and glanced at the person she heard and it was a fox and a female one, too, carrying a flaming vermillion tote bag by the handle in her left hand and over her shoulder and a amethyst parasol in her right hand. She had a silky coat of claret fur but there were also patches of clear snow white on both her chest and on her tail and brown fertile hands. Her tail was also thicker than Ella's but it was gentler and it swished around like a paintbrush that stroked against a delicate paper portrait leaving a trail of color behind. She was also a few inches taller than her. She wore a flamingo pink T-shirt that nearly roofed her entire torso and on her hips were a pair of true blue shorts, as blue as a clear summer sky that made a wonderful world feel completed; additionally, she wore a pair of lively Birchwood sandals and French vanilla white socks to prevent splinters from intruding the palm of her feet. Her tawny eyes had a delightfully rich and luminous tone while the beauty, both within and beyond, had shaped her body with tenderness while blessing it with zeal, charm, and elegance.

"Miss, can you please hold on to my stuff while I get out my change?," asked the red vixen gently as she handed over her stuff to the tangerine cat. Out of all the things that were tedious to hold, the vermillion tote bag turned out to be the heaviest for the somnolent Ella who held it with both hands; strangely, the only mystery that remained was how was this vixen able to carry that big tote bag. Obviously, sooner or later, this was apparently about to be time for her to exercise more often.

Quickly, the vixen reached for her loose change and pulled out ten silver coins; soon, she handed them over to the banana slug bus driver who granted both of the females passage onto this bus. As the two got on, the door closed and wheels on the bus went back around and around in motion under the pouring rain. The tangerine cat sat in the first three rows back of the driver where these seats made it look like she was in a magnificent limousine. The vixen sat next to her, however.

"Hi, my name is Yasmine Fox, but my friends call me Fox," said the vixen named Fox. "Mine's Ella," the other female introduced. A conversation was engaged between the two as the tangerine cat asked the red vixen, "What type of stuff is in that bag?" Fox answered, "A bag of medicine, snacks, and other supplies." The vixen pulled out a granola bar and offered it to Ella. "No thanks," replied the cat.

"That headband you're wearing seems very ancient. Was it passed down to you by your parents?," asked Fox who was pointing at it on her head. "To be honest, my parents abandoned me when I was very young," replied Ella somewhat sternly. "Oh, that's sad," responded the vixen sorrowfully.

"I also see that you live in this side of town thirty minutes from where I live," said Fox. "Which side of town do you live?," asked the cat cynically but plainly. "Northeast," answered the vixen. "Doesn't that mean you live up in the valley?," questioned Ella. "Why, yes of course," Fox responded, "I take the ferry to get here often usually. Besides, what are you doing outside, anyway?" "Oh, just doing some tasks," answered the cat. "What type of tasks?" asked Fox. Ella then responded "Check up. How about you?" "Shopping," answered the vixen.

Now Fox asked, "What company do you work for?" Ella then realized that. It seems that almost the entire town barely knows (and cares) that the company is bent on taking over the world. The vixen, on the other hand, was apparently, from another side of town and this was another story so the cat had to come up with a lie: "Earl Fafner." "What products do they sell?," asked Fox. Ella answered, "Medicine, foods, beverages, games, household cleaners, the usual stuff. We have also opened a new coffee shop down by." "Wow! That's wonderful," awed the vixen under consideration, "But I drink tea." "That's okay, I don't drink that much coffee either," responded the cat.

Soon, the bus pulled over at a different stop. Ella realized that it's time to go back to headquarters soon. "Excuse me, but I need to go. My break is about to be over soon," said the cat. "I understand, if you're not too busy, here's my phone number. We could go out for dinner some later," said the vixen as she handed Ella her phone number. "Thanks," responded the cat and then she went back to her boss.


	6. Intermission

**Author's Note: **Just to remind you, this will be the shotest chapter so far and it will break the fourth wall; plus, I intended to post this one the same day as chapter six but didn't do so.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle.

* * *

**Intermission**

Later, while the cat walked by, the rain-soaking wet and thunderously gloomy overcast sky had given way to bright sunshine as the griffin started to wait for his employee to come back inside the top of the grimacing building. He glared outside the bright window at the blissfulness of the children (and teens alike), joyfully playing with their toys and other games as well, while he looked down at them like they were tiny black ants. Then, his eyes were fixed on a pair of rabbits, a pink one and a blue one, in their training vests including a gray belt. The duo were accompanying Lena, this time she was wearing a long mauve dress that were matching her plum shoes and her straight lilac hair. They were walking towards a supermarket, which was ten minutes away from the Eradicorp building but also twenty minutes away from another café called Scarbucks; Eradicus hated that espresso bar for reason only he himself knows.

"AHHHHHH!," screamed the bear in general. "Now my head is hurting like a trailer in a twister!" "Do you think that Lena's headache was caused by that Eradicocoa she drank during that week, Yang," asked the pink rabbit. "Yin, how the heck do you think I should know," responded the blue rabbit in question. "Besides, I have the strangest feeling that something evil is up," said the pink bunny named Yin as she and her brother Yang then take a glance at something. That something actually turns out to be the chronicler who perceives that the two rabbits are now glaring at him.

"And who are you," asked Yin. "I'm the narrator, I'm just telling a story," responded the man. "Wait, you mean you're the guy that writes stuff in a story and it happens, 'just like that,' asked Yang as he snapped his fingers at the end of the question. "Well, yeah but—," the narrator was cut off by the specific blue bunny. A light bulb appeared above Yang's head as he thought about this typewriter in the raconteur's tenure and along came with it was his devilishly Glasgow smile. "Sweet, now I know what to write," he thought unwisely.

Soon, the blue bunny snatched the typewriter from the narrator and started typing, _"The narrator is the lamest guy ever." _Suddenly, the tree stump appeared again with his red flag cheering, "Yay!" Wanting to crush the stump's newfound self-esteem and realized it was his friend (well sort of), Yang, wanting to look for a laugh then while making narrator upset typed, _"Well, except for Dave."_ "Awww," groaned the stump in question once more.

The narrator was getting riled by witnessing Yang use his typewriter to write something pointless towards his "(so so) friend" so he got up and walked up to Yang angrily. "Give me that typewriter back, little boy!" snapped the narrator as he retrieved it, "don't y'all guys need to accompany your friend to the supermarket?" asked the narrator. "Yeah…but—," answered Yin. "THEN GO ALREADY!!!" bellowed the annoyed narrator. "Fine, jerk," responded Yang as he and his sister turned around facing their bear friend and then regrouping with her quickly. The narrator then had time to carry on with his typewriter, thus resuming in tranquility.


	7. Eavesdropping behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:** I've decided to make this story a normal one because of two reasons: one, I'm have been get little reviews; and two, this story is mostly focusing on Ella Mental.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle...

* * *

**Eavesdropping behind Closed Doors**

The blood-red griffin, Eradicus was pretty upset that a batch of his former customers started going to Scarbucks ever since the rabbits, Yin and Yang, foiled his plans to take over the world. He could have been grateful that it was a slight loss anyway and that the trio were going to the supermarket. Scarbucks was Eradicorp's apparently alleged rival in the quest for world domination; however, Suffercorp, another company, must have been having his back since the dog-mole found out that called for an alliance though this was somewhat mysterious that they called.

Suddenly a nearby phone turned on and a Cockney British accent was on speakerphone: "Sir, your fair lady, Eleanor 'as came back and is at fe door." Eradicus realized that he meant to say Ella as in Ella Mental, since the man on speaker has a habit of lengthening short names; plus, it also meant that she has returned to headquarters. "Well, let her in, please," commanded Eradicus quietly but sternly. "Yes, me lord," responded the Cockney British speaker. She walked inside and saw that Eradicus was still staring outside.

The doors closed the minute she walked in and her fellow male colleagues followed her without being seen by her. Chucky tilted his head towards the door and stretch his ear against it, listening in on the conversation between their fellow feline friend and their fearsome boss. Bob followed after his rubber colleague and tilted his head against Chucky's ear to do the same under the thought that he would also hear the conversation as well. Chucky seems to notice that Bob's mouthful of air was filled with blueberry pie breathing on his body a little too hard but his focus on the conversation told him to digress. He was kind of concern for Ella very badly.

"Please, take a seat," said her boss and she did anyway after finding a nearby seat by his desk on the front side. Eradicus asked, "Would you tell me how long has it exactly been since the company has been established?" "About at least a month and two weeks," she answered. The griffin then asked, "What is our company's goal and what was the plan we unsuccessfully used to fulfill it?" "To take over the world and destroy Woo Foo by selling coffee," described the cat. "And tell me why did the plan failed," asked Eradicus yet again. "That damn roach from before has helped the rabbits foiled our plan," Ella again answered.

The griffin now realized that she was right about not hiring him. The roach's flattery as a front to be Yin and Yang's friend ended up branding him as an imposter and a traitor but it was mostly because hiring the cockroach in question wouldn't do well for the business. "So I guess the roach had become one of them," grumbled Eradicus in anger. "Not exactly," the feline recoiled. "He was also thrown out anyway despite his well-admired skills and efforts." Then her boss said, "Very well then, so I guess he's not too much of a traitor or a coward, but in the future, keep you ears open next time you smell a rat especially ones like him." "Yes sir," responded Ella although the 'smells a rat' remark only annoyed her but she digresses anyway.

"Oh and by the way…" said her boss as Ella turned around, "Does the name Fern Harlequin ring a bell to you? The bartender said you assaulted her, is that true?" "Correct," replied Ella uncomprehendingly but somewhat approachable. According to what happened at the bar, the mouse lady in green was known as Fern Harlequin so Eradicus then said, "You do realize that fighting is only for attacking those who practice Woo Foo, not our fellow comrades…is that clear?" "Yes," the cat riposted as she started to leave the room.

The doors opened and Ella saw both Chucky and Bob surrounding the doorway in front of her, flinching like a deer set ablaze by headlights in the dead of night and screaming like a bunch of little girls in a simultaneous manner. Bob jumped back away right into Chucky's flexible arms in fear. Ella and Eradicus were surprised to see them eavesdropping on their conversation. "Were you guys eavesdropping?," asked Eradicus in an ominously surprised mood. "No, not at all sir," lied Chucky. "But neither did that chubby mouse, over there did either," followed Bob. "Excuse me, but do I look li' ar chubby mouse to you, twit?!," shouted someone from the background.

Apparently, that comment has inadvertently offended someone that was on speakerphone earlier with her boss. It was a hamster with light yellow fur, yellow like a cube of cheese on a toothpick served on top of a cracker in a formal wedding banquet. He was very debonair in a business formal suit. He was inside stain glass-colored hamster ball. On his desk was a stack of books made by famous writers and about the wondrous galore that settles in the cultural Great Britain. An eyepiece was found over his face that followed along with his offended glare.

"I beg your pardon me lord, but 'chose' guys, Charles and Robert, were using their unwashed ears to 'ear fe' conversation you had with Eleanor 'behin' eses door," said the angry hamster being considered. The blood-red griffin glared at the two males seeing that eavesdropping was serious on the one hand; however, just as he was about to fire out his deadly magic out of his eyes another uninvited guest stepped in again but this time it was named aroma.

It expelled into the oxygenic atmosphere inexpertly and abhorrently as it smelled like honey-dipped strawberries molding over something that just died a long time ago (in a galaxy far, far away); also, it came without a reason to be seen or to be blown up. It originated from only one person: a living, breathing, gullible, wrecking ball named IndestructiBob. The scent made a few people's eyes watery, their skin color turned sea green in sickness, and their mouth were suddenly full, well only the hamster, the cat, and the griffin felt this effect; in fact, they all either wanted to or almost vomited.

"Uhh, Robert…when was the preceding occasion you bathed?" asked the sickly hamster still feeling somewhat woozy. "Bob took bath three weeks ago," responded the indestructible being still clueless of the queasy reactions from the three people. Eradicus still wanting to vomited sent the minions away saying, "You can go now, but next time no ears this time…"

After that, the minions left; soon, the griffin finally gagged. The trio left without saying a word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow this is the shortest paragraph I've made. More coming up soon**


	8. Thermal Expansion

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I want to apologize for the delay. It took me as close to two months to publish this because I got distracted and I was rushing to have it published by July 31st; plus, I also got word that my aunt Christine is in the hospital right now. I hope she get better. Next, this chapter will focus on Ella Mental's point of view for now. Finally, I just want also tell you that the name of the accountant (from chapter two along with characterization) is Ken and is derived from Kensuke Aida taken from Neon Genesis Evangelion; however he will be a minor character for the whole story.

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but not Disney (ok maybe Disney). Ken…well…you know where he came from now so I won't say it; however, I would now give a short round of applause to Evangelion and Hideaki Anno for the idea of the chapter title and the minor character. Just please don't sue me, I'm just only writing a story. Thank you.

* * *

**Thermal Expansion**

It was now late afternoon, a few hours after the skies finally cleared up quickly and gave way to bright sunshine; talk about rain going away. However everyone, even I myself was at the indoor hot springs. Humidity, heat, and steam filled the fainting atmosphere immediately. Workers had their choice of wearing their bathing suits or towels; however, some of the workers, well mostly the men, managed to get into the warm water without a towel, much to some of the workers' dismay and/or chagrin. A large mountain laden with gushing water centered itself in the middle of the pool separated by a set of giant wooden barriers separated the indoor spring into thirds by gender; one of the thirds was reserved for our transgender colleagues even though was nearly empty but there were still some in there. To be honest, I can't believe that our company, Eradicorp, had accepted employees of all orientation just so long as we don't express our love and/or affection to any extent whatsoever.

I stood towards the edge of the pool of warm water with my white towel tied around my body; in fact, I already took my headband off my head while undressing in the locker room earlier. My right hand held the edges of my towel against my breasts while my left hand clutched onto a bar of soap wrapped in my washcloth. At first, I usually think it's absolutely outrageous for me to bathe in water since I'm a cat but I really need a hot bath to wash my troubles away after the plan had failed; besides, I have a stern sense of true cleanliness.

I then stepped into the water and walked up to a wall while passing by another colleague of mine who had a light yellow skin and long pink hair who already bobbed her head in from the warmth which made her cheeks match the color of her hair; in fact the female's name was Smoke. I quickly but quietly read Smoke's mind as she rested and she was thinking about being able to capture more "forever friends" to be champion and defeat her rival; in fact her brother was named Mirrors. Talk about sibling rivalry, indeed. I stopped and paced thru the wading water until I reached the wall.

Now, I rested against the wall as I submerge myself in the exquisite warm water; as a result, my cheeks blushed. I started to use my washcloth and soap to wash myself. I started to clean my ears both inside and outside with ease and then I started to scrub my face starting with the cheeks on my face; besides, I already wiped the makeup on my face before setting foot into the pool because it would drip in the heat on my face. Soon, I pulled my face out of the water, slightly more calm and collected by the moment and I had my neck bristled around by my washcloth with a caressing glee; but, I dropped it to a discontented frown as I started to wash under my arms because its smell made my face cross with disgust. I then turned around and took my towel off and had my back face the crowd while I still sat down stared at the wall face forward; hence, I used my tail to polish my back with my cloth and soap. I turned my back around again and then laid down slightly to raise my legs until my knees reached over the water; sequentially and consequently, my back flushed the foam away in an instant and my hair was touched the water but I digress. Soon, I washed my legs from top to bottom and from the water to my feet; in fact, it felt like I was shaving my legs not to mention there was another lady in a red towel was doing so while sitting at the edge of the pool while her legs busily kick the water; nevertheless, I scrubbed both palms of my feet and even flossed between my toes to keep them clean of…eww…toe jam. I then soaked my legs back into the water before sitting back down again.

I took a look around the spring at the people in there. There was a trio of white kittens splashing around at each other and each of them had a bow on their head and donned in their swimsuits; accordingly, the kittens' swimsuits were a different color than the other: one kitten, the leader of the trio, had on a pink swimsuit; the second kitten wore a purple swimsuit, and the third kitten was dressed in a green swimsuit; in fact, their swimsuit also matched their eyes. Judging by what they're doing, they seemed to be enjoying playing in the water with a game of Marco Polo to celebrate their first time in the water in a public area; at first, they were hesitant at first but they all agreed to jump in; as a result, they happily rejoiced by splashing themselves in the water. There was also a red dragon in a midnight blue bikini have an apparent gossip with a giant millipede who was . It was apparently about Pondscüm's subordinates, the Blixens, being occupied in an alleged love triangle with another person. I also saw Smoke getting out of the pool in a green towel with a white band before setting off to the locker room. The red towel lady (Saranoia) was nearly done shaving her legs. Everyone else was either already back work or in the locker room changing back into their normal day clothes.

Not long after I closed my eyes, something had gone wrong on the male side. "BOB, SPLASH!" yelled Bob as a big splash followed along a very loud noise. "Hey, what the hell do you—HOO HAH HOO—think you're doing!," shouted another male voice angrily as hearing it made me jump in a startled manner. I took a deep short breath and tapped into my mind to see what is about. "What did the moron do this time," I thought as I did so.

The angry person turned out to be a male muscle-bound moose named Ultimoose who had black hair and big antlers that could do almost anything, especially cracking open all kind of nuts he wishes, even if it's a filbert or a hazelnut. His hairy chest was shown along with his biceps and abs; in fact, the sight of him could have the greater chance of winning over any female. It also showed that he had just put his towel back on and grabbed Bob by the helmet; to be honest, I was kind of surprised that Bob still wore the armor in the bath; perhaps the moron didn't know how to undress his armor. Ultimoose's crimson-red eyes were glaring at Bob while Bob returned him a nervous glance. Other workers were dripping in sweat and water while showing a combined emotional multitude of annoyance, anger, and aghast on their faces while surrounding the two men in their towels, some had on swim wear, other were showing their…well…I rather not say it.

Soon, with all his might, Ultimoose started to pick Bob up and hurled him right towards a plaster wall narrowing missing an ant. There the accountant has just finished filing some very important documents; and what do you think happened next? Bob crashed through the wall and knocked down the steel drawers that were still open like white bowling pins while almost hitting the accountant who had flinched at Bob's uninvited appearance.

Before long, the accountant opened his eyes slowly and saw what had happened. The room was now a war zone. Steel drawers were dented and crushed like tin cans. Scores of documents rained down over the floor like snow. Swarms of startled and awestruck people stared and gasped at that gigantic hole in a wall. The moron still dripping with water shouted, "BOB MAKE SNOW ANGEL!" as spread his arms and legs childishly and idiotically. The accountant screeched, "OH, COME ON!!!" I laughed at that sight of Bob and so did Ultimoose. One of the employees (in a loincloth wearing a light brown fedora hat and a green necktie) muttered, "wow, you know, from the other side of the wall I find it in a way that is really kind of annoying."

And it was kind of annoying indeed however, as the laughter came towards a screeching halt when Eradicus came by. "Ken, can you please tell me WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" was all that the griffin could say as he violently demanded an explanation from Ken trembling and babbling in utter fear. But then he saw Bob who also stared at Eradicus nervously; soon, the gigantic griffin put two and two together and noticed how it happened. "Okay, since someone decided to toss our friend Bob here," he said as Bob waved, "I guess tonight you Ken will re-file the documents all over again and this time your friends will help you do it!"

"Oh, goddamn it all to hell!" screamed Ken, "I got plans tonight, I can't do this!" "Well tough beans Kenny boy, and I also notice that because of what happened this morning with the deliveries being delayed I didn't get to kill them!" Eradicus responded angrily. "However, since Bob dropped by I have found a more suitable punishment for them. And moose boy over their will help you!" "Oh, Rob Maggot!!!" shouted Ultimoose. Talk about tough beans I thought as I sunk my head again this time with anger.

* * *

I guess this means they're going to have one long wild night. Oh, and by the way Rob Maggot is actually a pun of Bob Saget.

Goodnight, folks!!!


	9. About This Morning

**Author's Note: **Well, I gotta say, this is going to be a real doozy now, why? Okay, I'll tell you; next week I will be going back to school. This means it's going to take me a while to come up with chapter ten. I hope it's all worthwhile for all you readers out there. Also, I just want to say that my Aunt Christine is all better now; I attempted to send her a nice get well card but my mother forgot it. Sometimes, I wish that she should remember things more often. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter nine.

**Disclaimer:** You know what? In hindsight, I bet you readers out there know the drill. If not, I recommend you read the previous chapter(s).

* * *

**About This Morning…**

The sun had started to twilight over the fair city where lights soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave; even the stoplights made Christmas come earlier than usual and unexpected like a package from a foreign country. Vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to go home. The wind even titled the nearby forest back and forth peacefully (and carefully) while attempting to detach all the dew from the green greens on their heads; some the leaves however, fluttered up into the heavens. The sky was about to be dark anyway so no one cared anyway.

"Well, I did...sorta?" shouted on the trees below who kind of sound offended by the last line.

The only thing that needs attention on the other hand inside the room in the gigantic communal building are five (very out of the ordinary) individual employees who have decided to go to overtime with work to get extra dollars on their paycheck.

"NO, WE DIDN'T!!!" shouted the agitated personnel…

Well, anyways here the people discuss about the events surrounding today's café blunder while cleaning up the mess made earlier. The cherry-eyed moose in question standing in the middle ground was now sporting in a jet black tracksuit that showed each and every inch of his substantial muscles while matching his awesome hair despite the large burgundy marking on it. The rest were now in their everyday clothes carrying stacks of paper documents like warm, soft, but dry pancakes; one of them even carried a box full of it.

"So, Miss Ella, about this morning, the Carl guy you encountered on the train, did he really do it?" asked the struggling Ken who was holding a box of paperwork. "Who wants to know?" replied the tangerine cat coldly as her mind commanded the blank faced credentials to line each other up and stack. The dog-mole accountant calmly but somehow scared answered, "well you said that a cockroach like him wouldn't do well serving coffee and it would close the café down, right?" "Yeah, so?" she retorted. "I noticed that he's an insect and that he hindered the coffee business and all but you could have placed him in other working fields here like resources or research and development in the first place anyway," the male said as he placed the container down on a counter slowly. "Besides, his brother is an insect too so I don't understand why you turned him down." "Then, I suggest you should you go ask him!" shouted Ella.

Apparently, the feline knew the answer but she was too frustrated to answer because of the rout she suffered at the hands of those intrusive rabbits especially when Carl stop Ella and her equals from succeeding. The tangerine cat was also not in the mood to talk about it anyway.

"I can't believe that I have to stay here tonight because of this and all; I was suppose to meet up with my friends tonight at 7:45 for bowling night," Ken whined as he scrambled to pick up more credentials. "Well, get used to it, newbie," a tired Ella spoke as the cat wiped her forehead clean despite a small amount vestige of sweat present. "I doubt that we will get out of this." However, pretty soon, the office was now straightened out and the horn squawked loudly signalling that it was time to go.

Finally, everyone that was still in the building now packed up their things, gotten out of their seats, and prepared to leave. "Phew, I'm glad that's over," the accountant sighed jubilantly. "So, got any plans tonight, miss?" the once quiet Ultimoose asked Ella once he stepped out of the background. "No, of course not; besides, this doesn't involve you anyway," the cat responded lowly as she headed out the wooden door. To Ella, working at this place is…well anyways all that matters they all left the establishment so they can all focus on tomorrow; besides, most of them have a life.

* * *

Well, I told you it was a doozy; but, at least it was longer than chapter six, nonetheless. I hope to make it up to you soon but now I'm off 'til next time...


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:** Okay, I bet you are all wondering why it took me so long to come up with this. First, I was greatly preoccupied with schoolwork just to get good grade so I can go to college in the future. which I have told you about earlier. Second, I had writer's block, a condition where one runs out of inspiration for a period of time. Zepla told me about it and I understood him very well; thank you, Zepla, this is for you. Third and finally, I had lots of trouble trying to login in last night to publish my story. Here it is, I hope you enjoy the story; if not, it's not my problem.

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine; I can't keep on reminding you all every chapter (unless if it's very important)!

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

The dark, calm skies circled the world's hemisphere as the astral crescent hovered over the luminous city. Clouds rolled along the dim atmosphere. The trees were slowly swaying backwards and forwards against the breeze. The darkening roads and streets were doused by indomitable streetlights. People were seen but were hastening back home, most of which wanted to go back to their wives and/or their kids; some wanted to go back to their comfort of their home; others just want to get some siesta so they can go to work ready and alert. Regardless whatsoever, the orange feline was one of them.

Ella Mental was crossing on the incandescent limestone bridge with her brown boots, partially shivering in discontent at the wintry breeze as she became compelled to grasp on to herself. "I wish I had a jacket on now," was all that the feline could say in response to the cold weather; in fact, it was all Ella could probably say for now. The tiring cat rested her orange arms behind the head, emblazing herself with thought.

Soon, Ella started thinking about the events that went on so far today. First, the cat failed to guard the small enterprise's precious cargo and got defeated very badly. When that happened, she fell into a cabin where she found out one startling secret; Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard ratted Ella out and made her kick both the cockroach and later the tree stump in anger. Then, the cat was severely admonished by her boss for her vain but was spared by the accountant's (unexpected) appearance. Later on, Ella was tripped by a group of amoral muggers and got into a fight with them as a result. After that, the got caught in a rainstorm where she a fox named Yasmine on the bus. Ella was later re-admonished, this time about the fight she had with the muggers at the bar. Lastly, the cat took a bath at the company's pool and witnessed Bob being thrown right through a wall of plaster and concrete that knocked down a drawer of documents out of place. Finally, Ella was assigned to help Ken re-sort the documents all over again just before they leave their job for the day.

At last, she came across a ground zero house that was surrounded by a high timber fence a few steps later. The abode was covered in a colorful coating of clear crystal cerulean. The hip roof sloped down slightly on all four corners. Many of the wholesome bay windows were either closed or obscured by blinds while the sunshades hovered over them without even obscuring the viewing of the great outdoors from the inside point of view. The black driveway had a dark jade hatchback sitting on the fertile foundation even though it had no carport. Only the wine door added the finishing touch to this picturesque residence where the cat was about to set foot in as she unlocked and opened the door where Ella went inside the quarters where her feet stepped off the mat and in the door.

The cat turned on the light switch easily. The living room was accommodated with everything that anyone could find in a average living room: a table set with scented candlesticks, a long brown sofa, some magazines and books, a luscious golden rug, and a nightstand with a lamp and a telephone. The kitchen was typically equipped with a electrical stove, a dish-ridden sink, a fully stocked refrigerator, run of the mill cabinets, a black microwave, a white dishwasher, a four-slotted toaster, a dining table, and a cleaning twosome washer and a dryer. The hallway was dark but thankfully it was not scary to her; however, no one even cared.

Ella noticed that the digital clock that displayed the indication that it was 7:47 P.M. and went over to the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She searched the cupboard until the feline found some popcorn. Ella then tore open the plastic cover and removed it from the pouch. She went up to the microwave and opened the door where she threw the pouch in there and closed it. The cat then pressed the buttons on the microwave after setting it up, finally turning it on.

Ella soon went back to the living room and waited by sitting on the couch, picking up a magazine and then started to read it. Every second that passed is like a minute to her as the cat turned the page while the popcorn kernels spurted with buttery goodness inside the microwave; almost immediately, the microwave dinged, indicating that the popcorn is now ready to be feasted upon. The aroma invaded Ella's nose and informed her about it without even saying at least a single word. The feline suddenly closed the magazine and placed it on the table as she stood up and went back to the kitchen to check up on the popcorn. Ella opened the microwave slowly but calmly as she attempted to grab it out of the balmy appliance from within. The cat then found a large bowl to place the bag of popcorn in until it was empty. Ella then took the bowl into the living room and decided to read a book titled _"Chardonnay of the Plateaus of Fire and Ice by Kathleen and Donald King" _to make time passed by once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I guess I'm gonna have to stop here for now since it's gotten tiresome for me to write it. Also, I noticed that she had only one line so far this chapter but I only wanted to set up the next chapter's plot soon for it will be a excerpt of the story-within-a-story called _"Chardonnay of the Plateaus of Fire and Ice by Kathleen and Donald King."_ Since you have been very patient for nearly two months, I'll tell you that _"Chardonnay of the Plateau's of Fire and Ice" _is a spoof of Hayao Miyazaki's famous movie "_Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind"_ that I came up with after watching the pseudo-movie trailers from the first few minutes of the film _"Tropic Thunder;"_ one of them was called Scorcher, a pseudo-movie-within-a-movie that takes place in the year 2013 where the Earth's rotation came to a disaterious halt so unexpectedly temperatures skyrocketed without warning leading to the emergence of many volcanoes that devastated and ravaged the planet for over several days culminating it to turn into a (near-)worldwide literal hell on earth. One man has been called to lead a band of survivors to Greenland in hopes of finding refuge from these harsh climates.

The next chapter will be probably based on an excerpt; hope you will like it.

**Please R&R!! :)**


	11. Heated Words, Cold Monologues

**Author's Note:** Well after uploading "Last Impression," I decided to go upload this story for the people who were waiting patiently for it. Also, I promise you an excerpt of the "Chardonnay" story she's reading as well so here it is; plus, I switched it back to Ella's point of view to make up for the last chapter since she barely had any lines.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in the story don't belong to me at all. There I said it...

Enjoy

* * *

**Heated Words, Cold Monologues**

Fire and Ice: those are such common words, the immortal foils that appeared since the beginning of time as we, like I, myself (would already), know it. The orange fire gives us light and warmth from the dark cold that haunts us every winter for that it appears every summer. However, it makes us feel a sense of danger for that it may make people feel like they're burned alive until they're nothing but smoke and ashes. The blue ice gives us a way to cool down whenever the sun gets too hot, especially on the hot stifling days of summer. But, like fire, it has a drawback for that it makes us feel like we are becoming dead ice sculptures. Together, they fight a never-ending war between the climatic temperatures for control of the universal domination, just like the rabbit brats, Yin and Yang.

I sat on the white couch holding onto the lavender paperback book in my right hand while a bowl of popcorn sat on a glass desk next to me by the left side. I looked at the clock yet again and it was still too early so with a book in my hands it was all I could think of to pass the time; after all, since I am a telepath, a mind is a terrible thing to waste. My left hand dug into the light butter popcorn and pulled out a handful where I recoiled back to me near my lips where I opened my mouth and consumed the pips with my teeth as the taste buds felt the goodness in each and every kernel alike; then, I swallowed them down through my throat finished with its taste for now. I then looked at the title of the book with interest and foresight as it read _'Chardonnay of the Plateau's of Fire and Ice'_ in bright yellow letters. Plus, I looked below it and the inscription below it said _'written by Kathleen and Donald King;'_ probably, that might read that it's written by a woman and her boyfriend (or maybe her fiancé or even her wife). I opened the book still with though, first by turning over the front cover and then the table of contents until I saw the words _chapter two_, on the top of the page so I started to read it with each sentence causing me to breathe deeply as my body temperature started to rise slowly.

"_So the world is now set on fire, I said to myself in my mind. The earth, once a beautiful paradise filled with lovely rainforests, shining seas, purple ridge mountains, spacious skies, amber farm fields, and even the refluxing blue skies now ravaged by the burning flames that sprouted from Hades below. It seems that Tartarus has moved into our world as if the underworld has ran out of room for that it was greedy just like us mortals only more chaotic and ruthless than even us ourselves. Everything was taken from us as the monstrous mountains spouted out of the ground spewing fire and magma as it destroyed the town killing hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of our beloved neighbors. I was apparently one of the last of them for that I escaped by riding in a helicopter to another location in hopes of searching for a nearby community; unfortunately, my town wasn't alone at all for that even the city towards the east of my hometown plunged into hell, literally of course. To makes matters even worse, the flat rural ranches from the north were devastated by earthquakes where crops were shaken and dead bodies littering the fields as they lied in a pool of blood; I even feel their spirits rising from those bodies. Now, I landed on a spot that is left untouched by the wreckage left behind."_

Before I started to read the second paragraph, a telephone started to ring causing me to look at the clock to find that it's 7:54. "Who could be calling me at this time of night," I said to myself in annoyance as I put the book down flatly and slowly and then got up to receive the call. When my hand reached the phone, I grabbed onto it, picked it up, and held it against my ear to listen to the caller. It turns out to be Ken whom was calling and he was with his friends, Shawn, Rain, Ashley, Tony, and Holly. Apparently, one of them got into a fight with someone who was in cahoots with one of the gang members who was from the Teriyaki Taggers, a gang of typical two-bit thugs led by Peking Dale who thirsts for power; anyhow, they were thrown in police custody because of it. Ken asked me to borrow some money from me so they can make bail; at first, I was about to say no, but reluctantly I allowed it anyway since there would be a chance my boss would probably ask why didn't he show up for work tomorrow. So after talking to him and letting me think this through for awhile I decide to let him borrow my money and then we hung up afterwards.

I then looked at the clock again and this time it read 8:01 pm in solid and blocky red numerals. I look with a minor discontent at the time it shown so I went back to the couch and sat back down again. I then grabbed another handful of popcorn and swallowed it whole after chewing it. The purple book was still open yet placed face forward over the glass table therefore my right hand was placed over the book and my fingers clamped underneath the front cover. I raised my arm slowly as I turned the book over until the small black words were seen faced up; then, the words appeared to be upside down so I turned the book around 'til the words showed itself right side up. There I then continued where I left off by reading the second paragraph below.

"_I knew that this was going to happen; I just didn't think that day would be today. For all my life I thought the word 'doomsday' was nothing but a series of nightmares come true that existed in the popularly cultured works of fiction, mostly movies. On the other hand, it was actually real and inevitable no matter what the people did to prevent it. Whatever we did, it always had a consequence, positive or negative; sometimes, we did it by an unwanted accident, others, with appalling intent. Some also had shortsighted and misguided intentions and there were even those who partaken in small actions without knowing the big consequences that followed by afterwards. Either way, it was already too late. I even ask myself 'why?"_

I paused again for my tongue sought for thirst from the popcorn I ate for every two sentences I read as I swallowed and repeated again each time. I sat the book down again this time faced up and went to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, reached for a tall blue cup in my hands, took it down from there, and closed it. Then, I ran to the refrigerator to catch some ice and opened the door to pick out a drink; apparently, orange juice was all I could find so I took it out, opened the gallon carton, poured some of it in my blue cup, closed the carton back up, put it back inside the refrigerator, and closed the refrigerator tightly back again. I took a sip from the drink as I went back to the living room to continue reading "Chardonnay" before I turned in for the night to get some well-deserved sleep for tomorrow. I sat back down and looked at where I left off again as I notice that while reading it, I turned the page but didn't care so I read again.

"_The acknowledgement of the beautiful works of Mother Nature done towards the planet Earth in order to accommodate living beings has nearly ceased because of our fool hearted complacencies; perhaps, they have no more compassion in their hearts for the things they done just to improve their own lives. We scarred the lands of the world we lived in with these bloodstained trenches painted with the fluids of the living things that stood in the way of this so-called path towards progress, especially the ones who treated it with kindness like its part of their homes in the past. And, as we tore each part of Nature from itself we now have gotten preoccupied with only but ourselves and not the less fortunate one who needed help the most when they were broke and starving. There was also the art of war where many power-hungry generals and corrupt politicians fought against many people from other far-off lands for scarce resources, power, and rights. It didn't matter if the other generals, admirals, and/or air marshals proclaimed that war wasn't worth it, the screams and tears of tortured prisoners of war rang out every time the crackle of the whip struck their bodies, or the people who tried to rid themselves of the accursed battles they fought or protested because they cared about making so many weapons better than the last 'til they finally wiped each other out for good. The constant "them vs. us" theme had pervaded the damning reasons for war and genocide for millennia and along with the hate came the ignorance where people walked blindly through the world grasping onto the firm belief that whatever they said was right, and whatever opposition their beliefs encountered was automatically evil and wrong. However, this was just merely hypocrisy to my view because many of the people who got power cheated but we could do nothing but watch in sorrow and anger at the deeds that were done and the outcomes that unfolded in the process."_

I stopped one more time to realize that the bowl I used to eat the popcorn out of was now empty. I shrugged and got up again to take the bowl back to the kitchen so I can put it in the sink; however, I realized that the sink is already full so I put my mind to use by transferring the plates and cup from the sink to the dishwasher and arranged them all neatly inside the tub. Next, I dropped a detergent tablet inside there and closed the door back up again into its previous state. Then, I sat it up to have the dishwasher run for two long hours and it started with water pouring inside within. Finally, I returned back to the couch again resuming as I picked up where I left off again.

"_But for every path of darkness that trailed in front of me, a light shone through the way like a bright gem that had the luster of the sun's corona on a summer day. A baby infant no more than two years was in my grasp and it was also a baby girl whom I saved from the geothermal cataclysm that unfolded. She had thin orange hair on her head and a gentle complexion like most babies. The child was small and had ocean blue pupils in her eyes. I realized that I recognized her before a year ago for that she belonged to a devoted father who once served in the navy that I was friends with before. He told me that his daughter's name was called Athena because of her beauty. _

I felt touched at the last sentence. It made me felt like I reached my sense of sanity through the path of becoming a savage. The person in question was very helpful and responsible just like me. Unfortunately, it was almost becoming late because the clock was now showing that it's past 8:30; but, seeing that I can't turn in yet, I read some more anyway as it read, "_to me, she was nothing but hope…hope for getting the both of us out of here." _Then, I closedthe book and prepare myself for bed…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was another mouthful but it was worth it. And to all the people reading Last Impression, please wait; I'm planning to have chapter three up by next week or so...

Please R&R


	12. Bedtime

**Author's Note:** Well after submitting chapter three to "Re:," my other Yin Yang Yo! story, I had decided to continue writing for my first story after doing so; in fact, it only took me three to four days to publish this you know, thanks to all the snow days I been getting at school. It's a shame that because of all this, they had taken away President's Day as a result; however, I'm not fretting because it's almost Valentine's Day so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** You know what? I bet you know; I shouldn't be reminding y'all every chapter...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Bedtime**

The feline was now inside her bedroom not too far from the living room she departed from after reading chapter two from that paperback novel; although it wasn't actually the true concept of royalty, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in delicate wallpaper that had the illustrations of the meadows in the view of the sun setting on them while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpentry which though it was rich in the dark color of gold it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Two different windows were present: one of them, a bay window covered up in one layered set of shutter underneath the closed light pink curtains facing in the northern direction of the occupant's viewpoint and the other, a casement window having only the same set of pink curtains that faced in the western direction; despite that difference, they were both closed. The sleigh bed that rested against the southern wall, though fluffy yet small, was donned in a soft sky blue comforter with thin forest green sheets accompanied by amethyst pillows which all three of them were aligned neatly; also, there were four posts on each corner of the bed. About three coffee dressers were nearby the walls: one was at the northern direction with a television set above it but two were next to each other sharing the southeast angle with only one of them half the size of the two. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it shared the surface with a nearby digital alarm clock; however, the power was off for it was not in use but the clock was displaying the time 9:00.

Now, Ella laid stretching across the bed with her bare feet being easily but slightly aroused by the texture of the pillows as if they were massaging them; however, what was different about that tangerine feline, aside from the fact Ella had taken off the boots, was that the apple red dress she wore in broad daylight was taken off. In place of her clothes she had worn to work that fateful day was an ebony black satin camisole that covered Ella down from the waist and up to the shoulder straps. It had a light reddish-brown set of three buttons made of a mineral called Bakelite which only the top one of the three conjoining the two edges together as one; surprisingly, the feline didn't have a brassiere underneath that camisole the wearer had on now, resulting in showing a small part of her cleavage below. The matching knickers she wore on her waist though provided the finishing touch when it came to Ella's sense of comfort; in fact, this was the feline standard set of nightwear for that she was wearing it for a total of three years tops. Since Ella had been living alone in her own house for a long time before and during her employment as a minion of Eradicus, she was only a single young woman; in other words, the feline was merely a bachelorette who although did want companionship instead chose working for her boss feeling that it should wait a while. However, with the nightly outfit(s) she had started wearing to bed on a regular basis it seems that it's begging to show itself up someday.

Ella was holding a small but thick diary in her possession with a black ballpoint pen in her left hand, scrolling throughout the pages that had been written in until there was a one that was blank and unused; soon, the feline started to jot down what had happened today writing, _"Dear Diary, Aughhh…today was considered a bad day gone good. Why did it have to be asked? It is very simple because it was based around the aftermath of an evil plan that almost worked but was foiled at the last second; also, it was involving the events that happened afterwards throughout the rest of the day I had 'til the day turned to night like always…"_

"_First, this plan was about selling a coffee beverage called Eradicocoa but this was no ordinary cup of coffee people can just drink it all in one gulp because it was laced with the Essence of Evil, a secret ingredient that makes our customers so evil by the time they'd drank their tenth cup they would've been over to the dark side faster that anyone can say 'Star Quarrels.' It was a great plan ever since me, my colleagues, and our boss had came up with in the past less than two weeks; even so, it was gaining popularity among the customers since the day we started selling those drinks. We even had started to lower the prices; however, by doing so it sparked two results: one, the customers started to become evil quickly and two, was that the supplies started to shrink because of that choice. The boss was greatly displeased and wanted to kill us both but before he did so one of our rising employees, Brother Herman they called him, ordered in another shipment of Essence of Evil to be delivered by the morning express train; still, Eradicus sent us over there to guard it since he was aware that someone was going to stop the train."_ Ella realized that she had written to the end of the page and had to turn to the next one; sequentially, she continued at the top of the next page where she left off, _"He turned out to be right when two rabbits, Yin and Yang and a cockroach with a crappy name, whom turned out to be the one we didn't hire, crashed into the train we guarded. Worst of all, after we lost, I was tied up, kicked overboard and had fallen into a cabin that was under the train trestle; apparently afterwards, that same cockroach that fell inside the cabin I was in turned out to be that guy we didn't hire who joined those bratty kids to foolishly get back at us for it so I kicked his ass very hard out of the cabin."_

"_Later on that morning, my colleagues and I had to regroup and get back to headquarters to discuss with Eradicus about concocting another plan to take over the world. However, by the time we got here, that giant bird was in no mood for discussions at all; in fact, he was losing his temper because we were so close to succeeding. Normally, I didn't care about if it did but Eradicus started to think about killing us all and I was kind of scared of what he almost tried to do to us three until that accountant Ken walked in and told something seemingly important to Eradicus. Although the conversation was brief the boss sounded interested about what the accountant was saying…that is until Ken uttered 'Wall Street;' truthfully, I understood why they were forbidden words because it just so happened ago that the stock markets today are like play money from certain children's board games like 'Wowza Wowza' and 'Giggity Giggity.'"_ The tangerine cat stopped at the end of the page again only this time that she continued on a different sheet of paper that was nearby and attached to the book Ella held onto, resulting in repeating what she had done on the previous page and sustained again, _"Eradicus got upset with him and demanded Ken to leave the room; next, the giant griffon realized that the three of us were still here so he told us to get back to work. Later on in the early afternoon, which was right after lunch, I was assigned to go over to the beer tavern, and damn how I hate these beer taverns, people wasting their time drinking cheap brand ethanol in a stuffy environment; to make matters even worse five people spilled those repulsive drinks on the floor in my path which made me fall. Everyone got a laugh out of this when that happened until I got my revenge against them by spilling a drink on that female who ordered the prank and beaten the crap out of the four men she was being accompanied by; following this, I left in anger because I didn't have the time to stick around for what may had happened next if I didn't."_

"_The minute I had finally left that goddamned tavern, the once sunny sky had started to rain fiercely; in addition, the storm clouds started releasing thunder and lightning to the ground. I had to find someplace to lay low until the storm was over; luckily, I found a bus stop to rest in 'til one could arrive here. With weather like that in this time and age it makes me wished that I should have been watching the news a little more or go out with an umbrella as a precaution; unfortunately, the news has only been highly focusing on the town's celebrities, important artifacts, annoying APBs, and even those mediocre state of the address speeches by that smelly goat president I didn't even voted for. News nowadays barely show standard things like sports, weather, what is going on with the rest of the world, or even the economy; in fact, I bet those annoying dwarf people on the air did it on purpose just to get more fame and money." _Ella stopped and repeated again the minute she came to the end of the page and turned it to go on where she left off writing, _"Soon, the bus came by and so did another person and that person was named Yasmine who was a fox I invited on the bus with me; afterwards, we introduced ourselves to each other. When we did so, we had a long talk with each other that lasted throughout the entire bus ride when the storm stopped and so did the bus where I had left and departed to headquarters once I had stepped out of the door. Seeing how short the ride and the conversation were and to mention how nice she was when she offered me a snack I now had a feeling that I might see her again real soon…"_

"_I guess that will be it for tonight now that it's getting late to go on with this anyway; besides, I tire myself out if I keep up with this so I should stop for now. Goodnight…"_ The feline closed the diary she had printed and the pen which was written it with and had put them both away inside the nearby nightstand once she got up from the bed that Ella had laid across; following that, the feline pulled out a sleep mask in exchange for the items she returned. Ella put on the sleep mask her face after turning off the ceiling fan light and the feline went back to bed again, this time in the covers that had been pulled out during her writing session. Ella's eyes were now closed even though she had the mask on, signifying that the cat was asleep now. The clock now read 9:30.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Damn... now I'm tired but at least it's up now for y'all to see and read; don't forget, stay tuned for the lastest chapter of Re: and this story.

**Please R&R**


	13. Morning Already

******Author's Note:** Well after submitting yet another chapter to my other Yin Yang Yo! story, I had decided to continue writing for my first story after doing so; in fact, it only took me three to four days to publish this you know, thanks to summer cancelling school 'til September. It's a shame that it's really short but my chapter is shorter that summer itself so here.

**Disclaimer:** I'm stopping now; you all are on your own on this one...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Morning (Already)**

The azure wholesome skies and its puffy white clouds set the atmosphere in play as it circled the world's hemisphere with the golden yellow sun now rising up. The breeze was so gentle it titled the trees back and forth peacefully (and carefully), some of them didn't move at all; even the birds' sang an ode to the sky in a twittering set of chirps, soaring alongside the wind like dolphins out on the ocean. The flowers sprouted up from beneath the soil and kissed the fertile jade grass. A few automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. People were seen leaving home, most whom kissed their wives and/or hugged their kids before going to work; some went to undertake in the art of jury duty, with a few trying to get out of it on the way; others driving off to get daylight provisions.

The feline slept on the sleigh bed that was inside her bedroom no more than merely ten hours ago and still snored quietly; abruptly, the clock on the nightstand near her bed rang as it said 7:30. In response, Ella woke up from her slumber with a yawn, took off the mask, and hit the snooze button quickly as the bare feet touched the dark golden carpentry floor slowly. With rays of sunshine peering through the blinds and windowpane, the tangering cat slowly stood up straight and started to leave her bedroom. "I should go for a shower," Ella spoke tiredly as she headed towards the bathroom nearby as the feline's eyes were still partially glued to the floor.

In next to no time at all, Ella had finally reached the lavatory; generally, the room was a little smaller than her bedroom. The flooring was different since it was merely ceramic tiles on the ground instead of the carpentry. The walls were painted in a light coat of beige, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word ceiling. Unlike most of the rooms in the house there were no windows. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a toilet, a sink, a hamper, a closet where towels and washcloth are stored, and best of all, a bathtub with a shower head and a curtain rack to go with it.

The feline then shut the door behind her, went towards the bathtub, and opened the curtains which revealed the entrance. Looking at the nightwear that was worn to bed last night, Ella first unbuttoned her camisole completely and took the knickers off her waist; now, the feline was bared, sensing the icy brisk atmospheric oxygen dousing the tangerine fur on the owner's body. Ella then stepped into the tub slowly and carefully as she closed the curtains behind the similar way the feline did to the door earlier. Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's three handles, she place her hand on the one in the middle and then the nearby knobs as well; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto Ella fur, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm feeling around the feline as her cheeks turned red.

She reached for a magenta washcloth and a yellow bar of soap and started washing herself. The ears were Ella's first target as the feline's washcloth went both inside and outside of them with ease. Secondly, she started scrubbing her face starting with the cheeks, wiping away the dirt and soot from yesterday. Next, Ella bristled around her neck with the soapy washcloth in a caressing glee before dropping to a discontented frown as the cat started to wash under both her arms; luckily, the washcloth then rubbed her shoulders as spume seeped down her back. Then, she chortled quietly as she scoured her cleavage, soapy foams being left behind as they dripped around the bust and down to her lower torso. More bubbles then circled around her tail and backside as Ella's washcloth soothingly polished them both simultaneously. Soon, the feline bent over and started washing her legs from top to bottom 'til her washcloth reached her feet as they were scrubbed along with its palm and between her toes. The moment Ella was completely covered in foam the showerhead's nozzle fixed onto her body again, this time rinsing her body around as the suds slithered down away from the tangerine fur and down into the drain.

Using the very same water, the feline doused her auburn hair gently as the water soak it completely. Ella reached for a shampoo on a rack beneath the showerhead, squirted some on the feline's tresses, and started lathering it inclusively 'til her hair turned into a light sepia; subsequently, the water from the showerhead cleanse it of the shampoo. Repetition followed as the cat spout some more of it, lathered her locks entirely again with increase fruition, and rinsed it all over again. It wasn't long before Ella switched out the bottle of shampoo with a bottle of conditioner from the same rack she got it from; likewise, the feline squeezed it in the same spot where the shampoo landed, lathered it, and rinsed her hair once more.

Afterwards, her whispering eye caught the feline's attention as she lathered her washcloth again with the very soap she'd used. It covered her sheath as Ella's hand padded over it and started rubbing it slowly. Feeling the slowly tightening reaction of her dear sheath chaffing against the washcloth and the water pouring around her body a gradually loud moan escaped from her mouth; even so, Ella started to nudge through it. The feline could barely help but moan every time the texture of the two surfaces made contact; in no time, she gave out more small moans which then turned into loud yelps of happiness. In a little while, Ella spread both her legs and had one of her paws holding onto the handlebars as she started making small movements slowly; still, the washcloth scoured in between the soft, tight whispering eye. Another high-pitched moan escaped from her lips as the cat felt a jolt travel up her spine while holding onto the handlebars, quivering with pleasure as she felt the washcloth stroking up and down into her whispering eye before wedging itself back in with its contents gathering around as Ella continued to moan in a blissful ecstasy. In return, her movements and massaging caused her sheath to squirt a clear fluid of her own womanliness onto her washcloth, a yowl screaming from her mouth as it indicated that she was now finally satisfied.

As the nerves and stamina inside Ella's whole body finally regained control almost immediately, she quickly turned off the nozzle which stopped spraying water over her body. She then opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor. Aware of the moisture dripping down her body the tangerine cat went to the closet nearby, picked out a lavender towel, dried herself off with it, and then wrapped around her body compactly. Ella picked out another smaller towel and wrapped it over her brunette hair in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder than its now lukewarm temperature.

The feline then went towards the sink where it had a mirror above it and picked out an orange toothbrush; conjointly, she opened up cap from a tube of toothpaste, separated the crown by itself, picked up the tube, constricted out some on the bristles, sat the toothpaste back down whereas the toothbrush raised upward in its place, brought the bristles to her teeth, and started brushing them. Ella went to her back teeth and work in a clockwise direction the moment her orange toothbrush pointed the bristles toward the gum line, in an acute angle, circularly in motion; quickly, the bristles rolled away from the gum line as it swept the surface of the tooth, removing the food and plaque on them. The cat continued working in a clockwise direction as she ended with the lower molars on one side, repeating what she did earlier as it was now for the inside surface of the upper and lower molars. Ella then started to brush the back surface of her upper-front teeth as the tip of the toothbrush head was the only section that was in her mouth, directing the bristles toward the gum line with a flicking motion down the surface of the tooth going on for at least three times. The tip of the toothbrush's bristles faced toward the gum line again as it flicked upwards away from the gum line in a sweeping motion twice as it was brushing the biting surface of her upper and lower premolars and molars respectively and circularly. The feline brushed her tongue around spherically for thirty seconds with another following along as her orange toothbrush clean the insides of her cheeks, bringing a rough approximate time of one minute. Soon, Ella finished brushing her teeth by rinsing them all out with mouthwash as she spat it out into the sink; a somewhat fake smile was flexed in the mirror as it assured that she got the job done well. The feline then turned on the sink, washed the orange toothbrush free of fluoride, and sat it down in a nearby cup; sequentially, she turned the water off, brought the cap and the tube of toothpaste together, closed them tightly together, sat the toothpaste back down on the edge of the sink, picked out some floss and a comb from the cabinet, unsnarled her locks, and left the lavatory.

Flossing some teeth on the way there, Ella had returned to her bedroom in little time in all. Looking for some article of clothing to wear for the day, the feline went to her wardrobe and picked out an apple red blouse along with a matching sarong which although were the same as yesterday they were clean today. Laying them both aside on the bed, she'd went to an adjacent dresser and opened it, pulling out some undergarments from there consisting only another pair of knickers in a different color from the night she slept in them, a small noodle strapped undershirt, and a pair of socks before she closed the drawer back up. Ella then took off her towel and started to first put the knickers on her legs; afterwards, she dressed herself in the matching undershirt as it now displayed the midriff and her navel. The cat was now ready to put on her scarlet dress as she picked up the blouse and clothed over the snow white undershirt; similarly, she did the same with the skirt to the matching knickers. Though Ella was neither in a towel nor in the nude, the soft texture of the bedroom carpentry sent a message reminded her to put on her socks and she did; next, she put some brown boots from yesterday on both of her feet. Before long, Ella pulled out her headband and a green sash from the floor and enfolded her brow then tied snuggly around the waist correspondingly. Now, the feline was fully dressed as she looked at the mirror and complimented herself before leaving the bedroom again, this time out to work.

But before Ella could leave, her ears hardened as she heard a sound; better yet, that sound was actually more of a low growl coming from inside the abdomen which was a message for the feline to eat something. She went to the kitchen where the refrigerator was in place as it was opened. Ella searched the contents inside 'til she pulled out a cup of yogurt from there and closed the refrigerator; then, she looked into the kitchen drawer, pulled out a plastic white spoon, and closed it again. Still holding on to both the yogurt and spoon, she face the wine door and set foot in as she opened the door, stepped out the house, and shut the door behind her. Ella then opened the yogurt, dug the spoon inside, scooped some up from the cup and into her mouth, and tasted the yogurt's splendor. "Mm… strawberry shortcake," was all the feline said to herself as she went away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's all for now; please R&R...


	14. Routine Stop

**Author's Note: **Well, I gotta say, this took me one day to make this chapter and it should be my new record so far. Okay, I think you deserve a reason why the last chapter got the temporary M rating; when Ella Mental was taking a shower, she diddled with herself so I felt that it wouldn't be safe to do this at a T rating. Luckily, chapter fourteen is up now so it's back to the T; speaking of the word "back," her friend shows up again in this one.

* * *

**Routine Stop**

The atmosphere got bright and clear as the golden sun was still shining. A few (more) automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) other streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, highways, freeways, and even some went off road along with a few bicyclists at their side. As everything remained the same as it was like yesterday, people would find it typical to not find anything out of the ordinary. There were still people going to work either by car, train, boat, plane, or even on foot; also, there were folks who worked around or at their own homes and some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs. Regardless whatsoever, the orange feline was one of them.

Ella left outside her house sometime ago just to arrive at her workplace like everyone else who had to punch the clock at a nine-to-five pace, metaphorically and/or sometimes literally. She now had already finished her strawberry shortcake yogurt and then found the same bus stop from yesterday during the rainstorm and sat down on the bench, waiting for a bus to ride her to the office. It wasn't long 'til a navy blue bus drove up to the stop where the feline waited on for arguably at least ten whole minutes; sure enough, Yasmine came around this time without her back and as the bus doors opened up the two characters in question entered the banana blue motor vehicle both alphabetically and chronologically. As Ella took her seat, the vixen paid the slug exact change for the ride the two were going to have once again before sitting near her again.

"Good morning, Ella," were the first three words that were said out of Yasmine's mouth to the feline. Ella responded to the vixen's comment with a more-or-less typical, "hello…" "It's a pleasure to see you again," Yasmine spoke, "very lovely weather we are having so far." "Well it is but since yesterday I know that not everyday is like that; after all, a sunny day could chase the clouds away," the feline cynically spoke to her. The vixen tittered as she then replied, "very poetic; I bet that English was your favorite educational subject." "Actually, it something I had just thought of," Ella said, "anyway, what was yours?" "It's easy: Martial Arts," Yasmine answered quickly to the feline's question. Ella was slightly surprised about the vixen's riposte and inquired, "but isn't Martial Arts an after school extracurricular activity?" "It's actually a self defense class where people learn how to fend for themselves against enemies with their body," Yasmine countered, "how do you defend yourself?" "Women's self defense," the feline answered as she knew a little more than just low blows below the belt of the opposite sex.

As the wheels on the bus went round, round, round, the vixen then asked Ella, "What did you do last night?" "Nothing much," were the very two words the feline started off with, "all I just did was read a book for my spare time last night." "What was the name of the book?" Yasmine solicited. After following a short and slightly gauche pause Ella finally answered the question, "Fire and Ice by Kathleen and Donald King." "That sounds like a nice book," the vixen responded, "do you like it?" "To tell you the truth, I didn't actually care for it; but, it was a good read so far," the feline retorted.

Now Yasmine started to talk to Ella about what she, the vixen did last night, "My night was more or less, the same as yours. All I did was go out for a nightly walk around the valley to catch some fresh air and to stay in shape. Afterwards, I went to a secluded hot spring and bathe to keep myself warm and relaxed so I wouldn't catch a cold. Then, I went back home once I'd dried myself off to eat and fall asleep."

"Oh, I see," the feline spoke up, "speaking of warm and relaxing, I just took a shower this morning and it refreshing" "Wow, sometimes when I take a shower I go to the waterfall and bathe as well," Yasmine said. Soon, the bus was starting to pull over at a different stop to where Ella realized that stop was leading her to headquarters and just to end the conversation she said, "there's my stop so I should be going to work now." "You still have my phone number, right?" the vixen spoke as the feline got up from that seat, "We could still go out for a night on the town." "We could but I have to see how my workday turns out," Ella responded as she got off the bus and continued on foot to work.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, nothing to say here except this: Please Read and Review...


	15. Punching Clockworks In the Oranges

**Author's Note:** Well after submitting chapter six to "Re:," my other Yin Yang Yo! story, I had decided to continue writing for my first story after doing so; in fact, it only took me three to publish this you know. It's a shame that school has started; however, I'm not caring so here it is.

* * *

**Punching Clockworks In the Oranges**

Now Ella was reaching to her workstation in little to no time at all, revealing to be a bunch of squarely diced cubicles. Each of them were all standing fifteen decimeters tall, isolating the occupants from the sights and noises of an open workspace in exchange for more privacy and concentration from within those psychosomatically closed doors called diligence. It was suspended from the partitions of cubicles, as is had shelved, overhead storage, and other amenities. Thought often seen as being symbolic condition of working in a modern office setting alike in fair dignity, the only source for the joy the occupants to be found within and contemplated for it was villainy. If there were any kinds of words at all that could easily describe how bland the basic workplace idea format was, the tangerine cat would have totally picked them out by now instead of choking on them from within (mentally of course).

In any case, she was sipping a mug filled with tea by the copier when her friends Chucky and Bob dashed through the vestibule like as if a car chase with lawmen and lawbreakers alike had continued on foot, all onscreen and not off camera for the entire world to see on (national) television; however, it's mostly because the drinker quickly deduced that they were rushing to work today. "Hey, watch it you two; you almost got tea on my blouse!" Ella lightly screamed as she felt few of those drops of the tea spill onto her chest. The rubbery being responded astutely, "and a good morning to you…" "Morning…?" the purple being said as he was easily confused about the current situation in question that was taking place right as of now, "but Bob thought it's today." "This morning is today, Bob," the cat groaned as she smacked herself in the face lightly out of annoyance to Bob's inanity towards such things that were even this kind of simpler like the concept of time itself. Chucky then struck up a short conversation with the rest of the trio as a question popped into his mind like if the long dead theory of the old bait and switch called spontaneous generation was reincarnated and restructured into this, "so uh, what did you do last night?" "Nothing much," she'd answered to the blue one, "all I had done was snacking and reading." "Wow… that was just all you'd done last night?" the tall one had countered gauchely as Ella had told the inquirer her very own answer. The tangerine cat, in turn, responded again, "as a matter of fact, it was; after all, a mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Speaking of the platitude "waste," the conversation had to be ended too soon as a voice was squawking and gurgling angrily as if a cat got onto the tongue of someone who'd been under the weather, burning at one's own redness; in fact, it was ironically Eradicus who had his beak near at the microphone that was turned on with the push of a button. "Welcome to another one of your worst days of your lives; this is Eradicus, your Corporate Executive Officer speaking," the blood-red griffin declared as he spoke awkwardly into the microphone, "here are the announcements for today. First off, to counter our losses in the coffee fiasco from yesterday morning, it has been randomly and unanimously decided that a racecar experiment will be conducted to boost sales and productivity known as 'the Gotham Project' so if anyone wishes to sign up for the program do so immediately during lunchtime; but be warned: this is a first come, first serve basis so speed it up. Secondly, all remaining Eradicocoa and other Eradicafe-related products will be auctioned off to the highest paying entrepreneur from Bostonia; as a result, current café products will be replaced with regular and decaf coffee. Next, due to a certain wall banger's actions from late yesterday afternoon, the indoor baths will be closed for renovations and to protect the mutually shared gender based privacy of those who practice personal hygiene. Then, we will be conducting a thirty minute routine maintenance check on all cable and satellite providers that will last from 2:30 PM to 3:00 PM. Lastly, but not least, with the owner of an orange Yamasaki with the license plate 'KISAWAKA' please move your vehicle right now this instant; your vehicle is in a 'Trolls Only' zone, being raided by hungry orange penguins. That is all for now; goodbye…"

"MY MOPED!" someone screamed, presumably the owner of the so said automobile as footsteps were being heard very rapidly as they exited the room, an orange tall, egg-shaped being dressed in a light blue straight sleeved coat, a simple pair of red shoes, a toque, and a full body apron with a blue striped pocket on the front. Chucky, Bob, and Ella looked on speechlessly as they saw the proprietor run out the building and into the parking lot where they turned their eyes to a window and saw the Yamasaki owner outside nearing to where his orange moped was, unsuccessfully feasted upon and raided by at least ten to fifteen of those light carroty creatures that were briefly described earlier by the announcer. Although their round body, light tan feet, small stubby arms, and rosy cheeks below those sparkling chestnut-colored eyes of theirs made the penguins indomitably cute and cuddly, the owner had a shred of fear and loathing that carried him around since the day the homeland became a impenitent plutocracy. The owner once served as the temporary royal cook for the king servants, serving sandwiches at a height so small it was the equivalent of a slice of old stale bread being served to the unjustly persecuted in the long decaying camp of nightmares. When the penguins' health started to decay the following morning after, they were so starved they'd rebelled against the king and his subjects including the cook himself; even though that the problem was peacefully resolved that same morning, they still carried their grudge three days later when it was the day that his customers dined and ditched the establishment out of disrespect. Whether or not this was the reason why the owner left to work as a kitchen chef for the Night Master wasn't the case at all for that he was trying to drive them away, only to be tackled by each of them senselessly.

Normally, this would be seen by anyone with an ambiguous sense of humor yet there were also those that were thinking, saying, and/or doing otherwise in a situation like this for example; even the cat would be far from amused and so she'd averted her eyes with such boredom while leaving the room to report direct to her employer. Her tall colleague turned to see what she was doing and asked, "where are you going?" "The office, its name, Eradicus, I'm going," Ella answered emotionlessly, "we got work to do." "Oh right, now I remember," Chucky pondered as he stepped away from the windowpane that similar way the cat did, leaving only but Bob only their laughing like crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, nothing to say here except this: Please Read and Review...


	16. 10:00AM, Time for An Apologetic Meeting

**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! After submitting chapter six to "Re:," my other Yin Yang Yo! story, I had decided to continue writing for my first story after doing so; in fact, it only took me three months to publish this, you know. Here it is: a present from me to you.

* * *

**10:00AM, Time for An Apologetic Meeting**

Now, it was still a (red) dawn over the fair city where Eradicorp did its evil bidding, selling goods to its innocent customers in the name of villainy so great the employees were guilty as charged with sin. In this case, the blood red Eradicus was sitting on the long lounge chair with no regrets whatsoever at what was being done (if there were ever was one). Then, Ella walked into his office and sat down in a nearby chair that was close to the desk. The griffon soon turned around and looked at the tangerine feline with a grimace at the uninvited gesture that was made directly in front of him. Of course, she would never tell her boss how much condescension the former had against the latter since the revival; somehow, it was known anyway nonetheless. Ella had always been filled with the gray matter that motivated her mental concentration of life itself overall; but lately, Eradicus had grown aware of her worldly bewilderment. The slanted wine eyes that matched the cat's specialty were now beginning to grow dull and listless with the long fatigue of a weary life; in short, it was merely the pathos of things.

"You know, Ella, I would have zapped you for showing your face up here without my permission; but, on the other hand, I sensed that you would come here anyway for something," the blood red griffon spoke to her lowly. Ella responded quietly, "I understand, sir." "Well, at least we're on the same page as always," he said turning around to face the windowpanes of the office, "since I had been having this feeling, what was your reason for coming here anyway?" "The three of us were watching that guy's moped getting sacked by some penguins earlier and I got bored so I reported to you," the cat answered without fear. Eradicus countered, "so it was that cook of ours you have seen outside the window, correct?" "Yes sir," she spoke, "a Chef Kaki to be precise." "At least this will teach him about parking space next time," the blood red griffon chuckled quietly.

Then, someone else had also entered the room and it was not even an employee at all to begin with, that very someone who went after Ella inside her boss' office. It was none other than a tall and blond haired alligator with only a flat under bite that was nearly unseen by his more-or-less dental hygiene. Purple irises were mixed with the feeling of rue and annoyance underneath the red dot that connoted his dutiful affiliation of stylish independence. The emerald alligator wore a long taupe robe over his jet black turtleneck that was decorated with a green outlined sash riddled with oriental writing implant as it was wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders. Though he looked like what people may call a ghostly apparitional poltergeist he actually had long legs beneath his robe with some black socks and a pair of sandals. The emerald alligator was arguably younger than the tangerine cat and Eradicus altogether yet also an adult as well, just like the both of them. In his arms was one of those orange penguins that had attacked the chef earlier, ate the food, and ruined the owner's moped.

The alligator started, "Good morning, I want to start off by apologizing for what happened. My name is Shonen Sanzo and I just wanted to tell you that I was out walking with my pet penguin, Dominique to the store when suddenly he got into the wrong crowd by raiding a moped in the parking lot along with some of his friends. As I attempted to have them all disperse, one of your employees tried to stop them from going on but then they all attacked him at once so I pulled out my gun and fired a shot into the air which scared them all off except for my Dominique who I have admonished for doing that. I felt it would be best I would just come over here and express my regrets for this predicament sincerely; for the record here, he doesn't even do any of that at all on a usual basis to begin with. I hope it didn't cause any more problems because of what had just happened earlier; just in case, I bet there's an ATM in this building so I can pay for the damage that was enacted but I bet you could send us a bill. In short, I'm taking responsibility for what went on outside so that any possible charges against us would be dropped; so, Dominique, say 'you're sorry' to those nice people here."

"I'm sorry," the orange penguin in Sanzo's grasp named Dominique said to both Ella Mental and her boss sincerely, "I'm sorry that I assaulted your employee…" "Apology accepted; just don't let it happen again," Eradicus responded ambivalently to the admission of guilt expressed earlier by the two males. The emerald alligator countered, "thanks, sir!" "Oh, and one more thing," the blood red griffon added just before Sanzo and his pet penguin just set out of the door, "if this happens again, perhaps your Domino here would be first in line for our theme park next year starting with a roller coaster ride of awesomeness that lasts for one mile, breaks off, and falls into a pile of icky doodle as a test run." "Don't you worry, sir, I'll straight him out; in fact, as soon as me and Dominique get home, he's going to get the punishment of a lifetime!" the emerald alligator responded as he blustered in Dominique's face. With an air of subdued sadism, Eradicus then spoke, "I'll see to it…" And so the two everymen had left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that I am tired, at least it's up now for y'all to see and read; don't forget, stay tuned for the lastest chapter of "Re; Yin Yang Yo" and this story as well. In addition, since y'all count this as an early Christmas present, we'll also dedicate this chapter to those we all have lost this year: Tsutomu Yamaguchi, Daisuke Gouri, J. D. Salinger, Charlie Wilson, Lena Horne, Gary Coleman, Dennis Hopper, Satoshi Kon, Tony Curtis, Stephen J. Cannell, David Brown, and Takeshi Shudo. You will all be dearly missed as we all take a moment of silence for one minute please.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30...31...32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39...40...41...42...43...44...45...46...47...48...49...50...51...52

53...54...55...56...57...58...59...60

Okay, since that we're done now that's it, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy NEW YEAR...!


	17. RPM: Remodeling Partakes Motorization

**Author's Note:** HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE! After submitting chapter eight to "Re:," my other Yin Yang Yo! story and creating a new story for Regular Show, I had decided to continue writing for my first story after doing so; in fact, it only took me five months to publish this, you know so I want to say sorry for the delay.

Dominique: SORRY? YOU POST A CHAPTER WITH ME IN IT EARLIER AND YOU'RE SORRY?

Sanzo: Dominique, tell me kindly what the FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Dominique: Well, after when I read your story, I was pissed off about my appearance in there; why did you do that?

Sanzo: Considering that you made many stories without my consent, I felt that I should do something about it to get your attention.

Dominique: I see now; well, can I have the honor of doing the disclaimer now?

Sanzo: That won't be necessary; besides, they already know the drill anyway so do us all a favor and kindly get the fuck outta here now!

Dominique: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sanzo: Okay then, now that you've already had to deal with this crap, here's chapter seventeen; enjoy...

* * *

**RPM – Remodeling Partakes Motorization**

It had been just only one hour that has passed by since the guest appearance of a man and his pet had already given out an explanation for what just happened earlier, cutting the meeting between Eradicus and Ella short. Now, the tangerine feline was out and about somewhere since an expansion was now moving into the next phase, she was now in search of one place that was in great importance for the company's advance. Maintaining its façade through the retailing of cable television, local telecommunications, and marketed telepathies, the obviously evil corporation had a true goal and it was to destroy Woo Foo; still, no one cared about it because the public didn't even know. While the current situation had put Ella Mental and her colleagues at an arguable advantage, they still had to make sure that they could hold out against the pocket of the Woo Foo remnants that threatened to overthrow their master. Aside from the assets that were levied against the liabilities, the cat had to deal with the outfit's equity which was ironically levied against her stratagem. Irregardless, there were much better things to do instead of dwelling on these kinds of thoughts throughout the mind.

At last, Ella was there where she was and that place was called "Togo's Garage" and under it was a board that read "a new subdivision of Eradicorp." "I wonder who could be working here at this establishment…" the feline only thought of those words to herself alone as it reminded of what happened yesterday; after all, that was also owned by Eradicorp with the goal to rid the world of Woo Foo by hunting for more recruits also interested. Although a large garage door was there a regular sized door was there as well so she decided to enter the building via the latter choice. When Ella got to the door she had opened it and found herself greeted with the sound that was clear as a bell (which actually belonged to one) as if the place she would be at under orders was also a convenience store down across the street with a gas station; despite that, it was just a garage and a garage alone but nothing else. Either way, the entry inside was already insured nonetheless.

The cat looked around at the garage and it was a lot cleaner than that hated tavern she had went to just only yesterday; in fact, it was simply typical to find around these parts of the day, especially during the morning hours. Very loud music was played in the background even though the place was nearly deserted and the fact the composition over the radio was just merely evoking the nostalgic imagery of the countryside. The fluorescent lights remained white as the brightness which they gave off their energy from with no sign of either blinking or even flickering whatsoever like if they were recently bought from a store to safeguard the milieu for the future's posterity. There were no signs of any characters whatsoever residing in any corner at all since that for some reason it was just simply abandoned notwithstanding the subtle fact the radio was already on. The bountiful oxygen was definitely clean, cloudless and immaculate enough to be completely free from sulfur, formaldehyde, arsenic, ammonia, and cyanide that would which be originated from any kind of stick made from the tobacco plant. A bunch of cars were already suspended in midair by those metal pillars that had popped up from beneath the ground with a platform being used as a substructure for their tires. Even so, the heavy machinery and some dangerous equipment was abundant in quantity over quality to the point in which the experienced one(s) acted dead serious whether when it was on the job or merely just around those parts of the garage.

Speaking of the word "experienced," the supposed one she was just looking for had been found and it was a yellow rhino(ceros) working under a car who was dirty but had managed to remain clean nonetheless. For being just one, instead of just having hair on his head, the mechanic had (t)horns in its place; however, he wasn't to be considered bald at all by (a jury of) his peers. Those eyes the owner had were small to the point in which its own color would be easily mistaken as dark or black by others (with)in society; still, he showed signs that indicated that he had normal eyesight. The skin of the rhino(ceros) was rough and ragged like a pair of leather pants, so tough it could even brace itself all summer in a day. He wore a midnight blue sports cap where one of his (t)horns had poked a hole through it at the very top of the headwear, creating a slight tear that would be seen as not much of a threat to anyone at all. What made the rhino(ceros) very easy enough to tell that he was just a mere mechanic working at the garage was the obvious fact that he was wearing an extra-large emerald green jumpsuit on himself that was soaked in crude oil with a knitted nametag reading "Malcolm." Due to the large feet, there was no need for any kind of shoes to be worn on them whatsoever in any way at all.

When the rhino(ceros) noticed that Ella was tapping her boots onto the floor somewhat impatiently, the former had turned around to face the latter and spoke, "oh, good morning ma'am; I didn't see you here." "Of course not," the cat replied as if she was far from interested in formalities, "where's everyone else, Malcolm; how come they're not here yet today?" "To tell you the truth, they were sent somewhere else to the town outskirts for remodeling and renovation; in fact, they're over there disassembling some cars for customization but I'm sure that some of them will be back soon this afternoon," the mechanic answered her question wiping away the motor oil from his hands. Ella silently reads his mind and knows that although he was not being dishonest at all, there was still another question that needed to be answered so the former asked another the latter another question, "what kind of cars are they?" "Have you heard of the 'Assassin–8,' ma'am?" Malcolm responded with a clue, "they came from Pottsylvania after the United States of Soviet Russia fell about twenty years ago when the Homefront Conflicts had ended. We managed to find most of them all in an abandoned warehouse and managed to buy them all at the price of three kachings for every thousands of them that were bought; since that Pottsylvania was dirt poor thanks to their failing economy and the fact that they made like a million of them, we just exactly spent about three thousand kachings on them all." "I see now…" the feline countered subtly as she started to leave the garage, now fully aware of whatever current information that had just learned straight(a)way that would be beneficial to the some company to their overall advantage for their next phase. The rhino(ceros) noticed this and asked her with just three informal words, "leaving so soon?" "As a matter of fact, I am," Ella answered him with general obviousness, "it seems that there is no need for my presence to be around here; I'll be off returning as of now."

"Are you sure that you won't be back again?" Malcolm asked another question once more. Before all was said and done, the cat whom was now at the door ready to leave the same way she came in responded, "I doubt it." And true to her word, the sound of the bell had ranged once more, now signifying the solitude that had returned to the rhino(ceros) was finally insured once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that I am tired, at least it's up now for y'all to see and read; don't forget, stay tuned for the latest chapter of "Re; Yin Yang Yo" and this story along with others as well. In addition, since y'all count this as a Mother's Day present, we'll also dedicate this chapter to the loving mothers in the world today for without them, none of us would be here at all. Okay, since that we're done, I suggest you all enjoy Mother's Day now; bye bye...!


	18. Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay my friends, I've recently been brought into a war that has jeopordized my credibility with a flaming troll you all have known as Ducreux'ed whom has recently plagarized my other story, "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo Forever" because of some scathing yet justified review about the subject of plagarism. Well, now that it has been finally settled, I can get on with my life starting with a new chapter you all have been waiting for the entire time... now, please enjoy this and more.

* * *

**Lunch Hour**

Everything had now transitioned to a different time and to the same place nonetheless already in such broad daylight. The golden sun was at the tallest point in the big blue sky that also accommodated the white puffy clouds, letting off its (high) yellow glow as signified that it was now a high noon hovering over the extensive conurbation where every single suburban residence, big or small, was baptized in resplendent wonder. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever as the flat and narrow was being used to the constant ritual of getting run over by the travellers' tires. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their homes. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary were given an opportunity to just go ahead dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat down to relax. Other than that, it was so strident it was as if some yearned to be in the very proximity of some forested woodland that time had remembered, even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there as well.

The building where Eradicorp had still stood up tall and proud practically housed much or better yet many of the employees and it was all at lunchtime in the cafeteria where it had just taken place; in fact, it was a typically quiet storm filled with many clichés. Some loud muzak had been playing in the background as it had dated back to a time when mere words were meaningless for a kind of rhythm of any kind. The lights blinked and flickered a lot less than often as they gave off their energy, burning bright as it illuminated the entire room along with those in attendance in spite of the dark void that had taken residence in their hearts and minds. Bottles, cans, cups, glass, plates, saucers, napkins, spoons, forks, and knives sat on balanced and stainless tables where many people had sat down as they started to eat, drink, and be merry as it could have been their last day. There were also shady characters of all sorts whatsoever, some slick and others smooth, residing in every corner carrying (almost) anything they can get their hands; in fact, one person had packed up her troubles in an old kit()bag and smiled. The oxygenic air inside this very luncheon within the tall building remained just only wholesomely pure as a young virgin and spaciously cosmic like a large galaxy. All in all was just another brick in the wall.

Despite the lingering presence of the myriad crowd, there was not even as so much as a single sign of Ella being amongst them at all at this moment of typical leisure between the villainous employees; perhaps, there was but a good reason why this was not possible: she was practically on the rooftops above them all. The peak of the office skyscraper had a large satellite that was currently transmitting signals from there to space then back again as such up above the world so high it was like a kite in the sky. The door right behind the tangerine feline was indicating that it was directly leading to a stairway, practically the only way she had managed to get all the way up there, well that and maybe the elevators as well; of course, she could have just simply teleported to that place but for some reason that only she herself knows, that was not the case. The railing surrounded the entire premises of the gables as a way of keeping those who had occupied that spot would be up to having go meet with such a terrible fate since it was so tall and thick like a picket fence to begin with. The floor was suitable and fitting for it all since the concrete was like icing to the cake as such compared to Eradicorp being much a bit more taller than the former regardless of flavor or style; even if it was going have a strikingly vibrant woman popping out of it, it wouldn't change that fact at all for one bit.

Of course, the rooftop of the entire skyscraper was one of the many few in the entire city out of all the neighboring places around them overall that did practically have a breathtaking view from within to be considered enjoyable from any angle whatsoever so long as if it were at a safe distance regardless of whatever time of day it was, especially when it's merely in the early afternoon hours. For starters, each ascending sunrise along(side) with each descending sunset in the daylight represents the hope that people in general altogether had shared for today to end and for the tomorrow to shine the way, leaving behind yesterday as a result; in Ella's case, she had the same thought as much as everyone else either way. For the company itself, it had only hoped for the one day they would all celebrate: the destruction of Woo Foo itself; what the feline would do before and after that event was practically her business and her business alone. For each shining moonrise along(side) with each fading moonset represents the beginning and the end of dreams that people in general altogether have for themselves, good and otherwise that summon the twinkling and shooting stars with a wish waiting to be granted; however, she wasn't the kind of person to be into wishes. The commonplace dreams that corporations like Eradicorp have are centered on just simply one thing in general: the wholesale control of the world through any and all socioeconomic and financial means necessary. Regardless of whatever periodic transition throughout the day, people would discover something about themselves every now and then sooner or later, bit by bit and piece by piece; even so, Ella was doing it at a slow pace. Even companies can change based on their income or loss, playing a role in the constant (r)evolutionary path of life itself in which that is called progress.

After awhile, the feline decided to go back to where she had literally came from after a long gap of solitude alone; besides, lunch was about to be ending real soon and she wanted to make sure that she was there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it my friend; just so you know, I apologize for the delay here on these grounds and hope that I don't come off as lazy. I would like a review every now and then for it though; then again, all that matters is that people are reading.


	19. So Much to Kill For A Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the wait but now it is finished (for now), the new chapter to "A Cat and Fox's Tale" is now ready to be read to the public...

* * *

**[So Much (to Kill) For A] Good Afternoon**

The weather had gotten warm outside seeing that the once gray skies had become as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a cloud and not a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere of blue. The solar noon that was once hovering over the city where every single building, big or small, had left it all baptized in such resplendent wonder was now fading away. The flat and narrow concrete that remained neatly on the very street, burning hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun was now starting to cool down. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was dying down a little bit quickly, the sure sign that rush hour was slowly but surely ending as automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now moving steadily on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please and had sequentially gone back to work afterwards were preparing to go home; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat did go off again back to their regular lives. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Of course, there were a fraction of workers that belonged to Eradicorp that were still moments away from being excused from their jobs as many were now ready to partake in doing things to make themselves relieved to get off from work, whether it was changing clothes, snacking on some food, chatting and/or texting on the phone, or even finishing up on some lost time; however, one of the other key points in one of its quotidian heydays was taking place in the cabana within the building where Ella was at this moment. It was like a public bathroom because aside from the fact that it had lived up to its name it was mainly a place where people had thrived on two simple things and two simple things alone: equanimity and confidentiality being true friends that looked out for each other; but, it was also segregation by gender as well, to ensure the two's presence. The (micro)climate inside there was searing and sweltering, creating temperatures that were so balmy it was like that a hot spring was found somewhere in a tropical could forest. The water is warm but would sent many shivering like if a baby was born crying out for attention whilst it memories fade like if they were looking through a fogged mirror as decision to decisions are made and not bought but one would even thought this wouldn't hurt a lot (guess not). Like the lunchroom from earlier, there were a large amount of workers that had their choice of wearing either their bathing suits or towels; however, some of the workers, well mostly the men, were in the warm water without either on, much to some of the workers' dismay and/or chagrin. There was also a large mountain laden with gushing water centered in the middle of the pool while separated by a set of giant wooden barriers separated the indoor spring into thirds by gender (and orientation).

Now, the feline had rested herself against the wall already submerged in the exquisitely warm water, the cheeks on her face blushing red like roses even as the description of them just by itself was older than her youth. She soon started to use her washcloth and soap to wash herself, first cleaning the ears above her head both inside and outside with ease and then scrubbing her face starting with the cheeks; afterwards, she had plunged her face into the blue and back of the water, slightly more calm and collected by the moment and had the neck bristled around by the washcloth with a caressing glee. Ella then dropped it to a discontented frown when she started to wash those underarms because of how its smell made her face cross with disgust. The feline then had turned around and took the towel off, her back now facing the crowd while staring at the wall face forward as she washed it all. She quickly turned back around again and then laid down slightly to raise her legs until the knees reached over the water, flushing away the foam in an instant and the brown hair had touched the water; momentarily, she started to wash her legs from top to bottom and from the water to my feet in a way that it felt like she was shaving her legs with a razor before scrubbing both palms of her feet and even flossing between the toes. I then soaked my legs back into the water before sitting back down again.

Finally, she had the whole moment to truly to herself to enjoy…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woo, it seems that I'm getting rusty a bit since I might be running out of ideas; however, if you have any, then please PM me or review this story. Either way, I don't really care; it's the readers that matter and my punctuality that counts...


	20. Call Girls Waiting

**Author's** **Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the wait but now it is finished (for now), the new chapter to "A Cat and Fox's Tale" is now ready to be read to the public; but before I do so, I want to thank Daedalus370 for reviewing last month and for being a good sport and all. At least, I know that perhaps it is still staying gold...

* * *

**Call [Girl(s)] Waiting**

Everything had now transitioned to where twilight fell as the sun eclipsed by the horizon, moments before the new moon would herald a breaking dawn hours after. The big blue sky that had accommodated the white puffy clouds now had spectrums of red and gold for everyone to see as it is. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever as the flat and narrow was being used to the constant ritual of getting run over by the travellers' tires. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their homes. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary were given an opportunity to just go ahead on home to their lives for many hours to come before going through the same day. Other than that, it was so obvious that once had darkness would overwhelm the entire city, the night will come out and play that funky music like a bright boy.

No matter, Ella Mental here was practically by far one of the many people throughout the world or at least in this sense around the neck of the woods to be generally relieved that the workday was officially over; in fact, history didn't manage to repeat itself like yesterday where she had to stay back and clear things up. At first, the tangerine feline had to slow it down some but not split a clown and bum off the individual; even when her old hit sounded dumb, she'd held it in now and crown them where she found them at though she had got them around town, she could've drowned in and would have floated all bloated voted sugar coating loaded hip shooter. So the company drew for the poor free coffee at the banks, hitting through the straw none more for her so catty, thankful that the blanks the raw sewage which stank lit sunk passed the pit for more of the hardcore prank spit cranked on full blast, rolling past the front street and blew the whole spot like some old woman with worms meat as these two kids (Yin and Yang) rushed too fast juiced off from a junked treat who could get looser off a crank/funk beat. Ella couldn't dig it like a spigot but others guess that she could kick it so wicked ordering a liquor shot, if she was happy and she'd know then clapped her hands to the thick snot of a poet flowing it through a broken pen and in dope, rhyming all worth it then the hopeful diamond would be required off the black market or wiretapping couldn't target a jar of spit as the rapid fire sparked alit. Be if a rapper or a bug zapper, it didn't matter afterwards if they were thugs or dapper, to the feline it was either that she would plug her trap or risk maximum exposure to the beast that got family in numbers asking them for closure. Her employer would rather send them a gun and tell them to clean then go get the cleric to say: "villain or a gorilla named John."

But, something was starting today so where did it go and Ella wanted be known that November had come when Weenie-howl has gone away and so did her mirage when she found herself standing in front of two other( female)s, a teenage maize vampire with flowing red hair that had matched the owner's eyes and a feminine mauve imp with darker hair and glowing green eyes. "Oh, we were looking for you," the older (yet middle-aged) one had exclaimed, finding the feline still wearing her snow white undershirt and rose red sarong all while barefoot. Realizing that they were in the locker room throughout the time being, Ella responded to the two colleagues a bit less bluntly, "I suppose that we are to be summoned any moment from now, am I right?" "That's not exactly the reason why we're here, Ella-kyo…" the sharp-fanged vampire corrected the feline staunchly but a bit more politely, "in fact, I believe that Sara-kun would rather be the one to tell you something." "Go on… I'm listening," Ella had inquired, waiting for an answer from either one of them as she started to return to her locker and pulled out that uniformed blouse to don right back in like from the morning after. As the feline did so, the imp had given out answer that was being materialized from the latter's mouth at that moment spooning with anger a bit (luke)warmly and calm, "you remember that accountant from last night, Ken isn't that right, huh…?" "Yeah, I remember him–we were cleaning up the room that jerk jock Ultimoose trashed…" Ella had answered as she had tied a green sash over her blouse around her waist like from before, "why do you ask?" "He said that he and his friends wanted to go bowling tonight and had invited us too; you want to come with us?" the teenager had asked the feline with little to no emotion whatsoever. Insouciantly, Ella had replied to them both altogether, "give me some time to think about; I'm supposed to be helping him with some plans for our next move…"

At that moment, the feline had finally pulled out some shoes and socks from the locker and started preparing to put them back on. "Well, alright then if it's fine with you," the older (yet middle-aged) woman said as she and the vampire started to leave Ella alone to finish dressing up, "if you change your mind though, then it's fine anyway; just don't forget to bring your friends…!" Alone at last, Ella could hear the quietness of it all at and it was like death, dead again, one more time…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it my friends and there's plenty more where that came from; still, quoting Christine Hargensen from Stephen King's Carrie, "this isn't over! This isn't over by a long shot!" Trust me, you know where I'm going with this; anyways, I've decided to give Saranoia and Smoke a prominent role which will last for another few chapters 'til they return to the background like everyone else while bringing back Ultimoose and Ken to the fray as well. At least once they start to go bowling, you'll be thinking of Grand Theft Auto IV soon enough or Saints Row 2; I don't care...

**PLEASE R&R**


	21. Cacao Beans

**Author's** **Note:** Howdy, y'all... word on the street is Chapter 21, is readying to be seen right here, right now this time on the gal and her boss, y'know; anyways, here it is...

Now you best be enjoying this there story now, ya hear...

* * *

**Caca(o) Beans**

The weather was starting to get cold outside seeing that the sky had been turning into darkness with a squall or two rolling alongside the dimmed atmosphere, a twilight that fell as the sun was eclipsed into a new moon rising within only hours before a breaking dawn had hovered over the fair city where lights soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave; even so, the random swatch of color from the west was proof. A plasmid abundance of stars scattered countlessly throughout the nighttime sky, forming a bond of constellations between dwarves and giants from all reaches of the pulsars and the magnetars within the supernova. The serenity still had remained neatly on the very street for although the rainstorm was from yesterday afternoon earlier the black tar that had been laid on the streets just remained the same as it was like before, being ran over by vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models on every lighted street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to go home yet the chills haunted the reveries going on in reality itself. People were seen but were hastening back home, most of which wanted to go back to their wives and/or their kids; some wanted to go back to their comfort of their home; others just want to get some siesta so they can go to work ready and alert; a few even stayed behind to milk off the youth of the night itself.

Despite this beauty whatsoever outside, the inside is what had mattered as the scene of employer and employee had become fresh into the mind and body altogether; currently at that moment, Eradicus was attempting to put in a digital video disc inside a monitor that had presumably came straight out of a carrying case all for Ella to watch and stand aside at attention. "Umm, sir… what are you trying to do here?" the feline telepath had asked her griffin employer as the latter was holding the flat disc(us) by the epicenter within the tip of his talons in midair. Turning to face her with only a blank expression, he had given out a simple answer, "what does it look like I'm doing…? I'm trying to put this 'DVD' inside this rectangle of blackness so I can watch this so-called 'movie' I picked up." "Those people here call it a television, sir…" said Ella correctively to Eradicus bluntly even though she could've normal earned at best a smack across the body or worse a zap of electricity for it; but somehow, this was not the case as she'd continued on nevertheless, "as a matter of fact, what are you trying to watch anyway?" "Well, I'm glad that you have asked: this movie here is called 'Spooky Movie' and I had recently picked it up at a bazaar a few days ago; for some reason, I'm afraid I might destroy this thing before I even get to watch it…" the griffin had answered the feline's question as the former had started to see the DVD slipping from one of the talons, moments away from falling onto the very floor itself altogether. Reactively, he caught it within the palm of his other upper talon before it had the chance to hit the floor, sighing afterwards in relief; at that moment, she had then asked her employer curiously, "do you wish for me to help you with that?" "Well, fine then; as you were…" Eradicus said as he handed it over to Ella so she can do so and get it over with, which she did as she ascended from the floor telekinetically as she takes it from him and slides the disc inside the monitor; afterwards, the former commented the latter with relief, "ahh… thanks, now I can watch the movie already; do you wish to watch it with me tonight?" "Maybe another time sir… some of the employers are planning to go bowling in about two hours from now but I'm not sure if I want to go anyway," the feline declined as she gotten her own two feet back onto solid ground.

For some strange reason here, it was practically obvious that there was no hint of antagonism going around in their minds at all tonight between the two people in this room, not that it wasn't uncommon per se but nevertheless rare. Then, Eradicus decided to ask Ella another question, "what is this 'bowling' do they speak of; how does one play it?" "It's a game sir…" the feline had answered the griffin's question, "it's where people try to knock down as many pins as they can in a limit of two tries per frame as far as I had probably remembered." "Like bocce ball right?" he had interjected as if it were but a comparison. Twiddling around with her hair a bit, she had replied calmly, "yeah, something like that sir."

Somehow, this subject could have been continued on by Ella's (in)decision concerning the evening outing to be but she had kept still anyway, just as the subject had started to change again. "So, do we have anything to report on so far with today since this morning?" Eradicus had asked his employee, "anything in particular at all so far that should be raising concerns for the whole company?" "Well, ever since yesterday morning, we have lost 81.1% of our original customers to Scarbucks while our profits have dropped by over seven percent even since," the feline had answered the griffin's question as she took an aside glance at the charts on the clipboard in possession. Pondering on it for a bit, he then said to her calmly, "hmm… I see then; well then, do we have any plan here to remedy the situation?" "Currently as of yet, we have not come up any plans to do so…" Ella said to Eradicus calm on the outside but thinking all the time, "however, the company is taking up suggestions to counteract it." "Really, what are one of the suggestions for anyway?" the griffin turned to face the feline as she was starting to flip the pages over on the clipboard. She started to read one of them to him when she did so, "well, Mr. Sorenstein suggested that we 'blow up the Scarbucks café with lasers and machineguns' and all that crap." "Wait a second… can I look at the clipboard here for a moment?" Eradicus asked with a look of surprise on his face as Ella handed it over for the former to look at what the latter had read aloud wordlessly, "did he even say that?" "I'd be lying if I said no, sir…" the feline answered the griffin emotionless as the latter returned the clipboard back to her. He then faced the television screen once more as the movie had finally loaded up and said to her, "I see… in that case, send him to my office first thing tomorrow morning; you're dismissed for tonight…"

Now, Ella was free to do whatever she wanted to do for the night as she had then left Eradicus to watch Spooky Movie in his office alone…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, you guys are probably suspecting some of the OOCness in there and I don't blame you for any reason at all; seeing that I've allowed myself to be preoccupied with many things, I had just cranked it out in mere due haste, not _Du Hast_, due haste my dear friends. Leave that to Rammstein for now okay. On the bright side, I'm starting to build some continuity here anyway by throwing in some of the coffee here and the _Spooky Movie_ their, all that crap; speaking of which, the chapter title was originally going to be called _'Every Camera Has Even Lens On Newfound Schemes'_ which was to set the mood for building it all the way up to where the episode **_Unmoving Pictures_** takes place and how the movie Woo Foo Panda came to be itself seeing that it would make a great title with the acronyms I've stolen from _Codename: Kids Next Door_ which would have spelled ECHELONS. But upon reaching the fourth paragraph, I've decided to change it to that seeing that it still takes place after the episode **_Creeping With the Enemy_** and how the business is planning to contemplate on it, making myself laugh a bit at once when I thought of it as a joke and all. Onto jokes, I've hidden an Easter egg in the story a bit early; who(m)ever guesses it right in the review will be given a sneak peak of chapter 22 but for now...

**PLEASE R&R**


	22. Rush Hour

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! This is PenGator3 here with chapter twenty-two ready, willing, and enjoyable for the whole audience out there in the midst; sorry for the delay but that's okay because I am here, alive and kicking as usual.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Rush Hour**

The sun had started to twilight over the fair city where lights soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave; even the stoplights made Christmas come earlier than usual and unexpected like a package from a foreign country, despite being about over a month away. The automobiles that had drove through (and around) every route possible were ironically less numerous given the time of day that was starting to be raveled by such darkness. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most started to go on back home. The wind even titled the nearby forest back and forth peacefully (and carefully) while attempting to detach all the dew from the green greens on their heads; some the leaves however, fluttered up into the heavens. Even without a care in the whole wide world, the big blue sky was about this close to be bellowing from the top of its own voice, "I am the night–color me black!"

Anyways, Ella was now in her workstation in little to no time at all, revealing to be a bunch of squarely diced cubicles within the morning sea of blandness. Everything around here was just of field of nothingness that had surrounded the tangerine feline with cleanliness; of course, because it was a part of the iniquitous headquarters, the neat tide was anything but holy. In front of her was a dark blue mainframe that was adorning its own monitor with a series of number and letters here and there for general purposes only known to herself alone; even the loneliness of it all grown beyond was proof of her privacy. Sitting down on a ligneous pew already at once, Ella focused on that screen with a headset communicator in tow, earphones to listen into and a speakerphone to natter into as well during conversations. The tangerine feline punched in a few keys here and there, now and then in a set function for her to proofread over and back again for more to ghostwrite, a task that was also synonymous for tasks likes storytelling for example; but, this latter purpose was already make redundant. A small stack of paper laid out in a spread for her nearby to look over as well and review them meticulously as possible, a task that was bestowed upon by none other than Eradicus himself with the utmost importance.

"Good…" was all that Ella had simply just said to herself at once before signing off and shutting down the computer before continuing onward, "all in record time and plenty more to boot." The tangerine feline had then got up from her wooden armchair and closed the blue laptop in front of her at once for it to be left alone. She picked up the papers nearby the processor and aligned them neatly in its rightful stack for them to carry in her hands, replacing them with the headset in its place. "Done so soon, Miss Ella?" a voice was heard belonging to the blood red griffon who had watched said employee exit the cubicle with the aforementioned documents in the latter's possession quickly. Turning to face him instantaneously, the tangerine feline then answered the former quickly at once with the papers in front of her, "here are the reports you have asked me for, sir…" "Ah, very good, the modern age is starting to mess with me already; even so, I almost broke the movie trying to get that blasted 'DVD' out of there," Eradicus said to her as he received the diaphanous mound, "even worse, it turns out that this movie I got was not short of a cheap secondhand facsimile; all that accursed snow and refractions was getting in the way of the story."

"So what is our next move, sir…?" Ella asked, wondering about the griffon's statement in a cerebral stance as she found herself alone with such thoughts. At once, he had finally answered, "well it should be obvious: the first thing we're going to do is hunt down the fiend who sold me this piece of garbage; the next we going to do is take over a motion picture library; and then, I can get myself a legitimate videodisc to watch but not before starting up another hostile business takeover." "Hmm… alright then, we'll layout another plan tomorrow for it; there is a failing Chartbuster Video store right up north of us that we can seize…" the feline inquired, bringing a hint of interest for her employer to hear, "I figure that the deficits over there are too much for them to continue on; what do you think about it, sir?" "Brilliant, be back here by tomorrow morning and make sure that you have the customer survey results sorted out for review as well; in the meantime, you can leave," Eradicus commanded as he had directed the female to the egress in front of them.

In a nutshell, today was a good day (for her that is to be frank)…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, my friends, it seems to all of us out here are by far not satisfied with how it has turned out for the both of us; however, you all deserve an explanation for such a result. Since I was still reeling over from making the fanfics throughout the year, especially for such stories like _Yangnesia_, _No Love_, and _Re; Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever_, I was starting to doubt myself on what to do after when I setup the bowling game that the people will play later on; (as a) matter of fact, I'm not sure what to do for the golf game in _Yangnesia_ later on since I'm starting to hate it at once. Rest assured, I will take you all there so don't give up on it yet; I'm not some quitter nor I will ever will be (not yet)... 'Til then...

**PLEASE R&R!**


	23. Oh, Do Telephone

**Author's**** Note:** Okay everyone, welcome to Chapter Twenty-Three of _A Cat and Fox's Tale_, courtesy of yours truly, the one and only PenGator3; the only thing that's recommended for you all is to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

**Oh, Do Telephone**

Generally speaking, when it comes to what a wonderful world as it is, it's nevertheless certain that living beings are the ones who sometimes conflict with one another because of how many differences that individuals have, personal or otherwise; in this case, it was concerning two of which at once: the blackening sky over the world that was to be called night and the tangerine feline in the world whom was named Ella Mental. For starters, the night was young while she was deep-rooted: the eventide only had a third of the day to show its greatness and the woman had bluntly seen better days. Another thing was that the blackness was starting to become vibrant while Ella had remained listless: the night had a beauty that was populated by the stars that are strewn throughout sky for the life of the sun (that which was) named moon to watch over as the tangerine feline had a myriad amount of vast acumen that was brought out from those training days. Also, while they were both very bright they were nonetheless different: the night had to become a twilight princess with a crescent as its crown that gave off a purely and soulful silver while Ella had a shred of intelligence that served her in secrecy when the situation called for it like a thief in the night. Even so, they were composed of differentials: the moon was like a planet that can be seen from the sky made up of even circles and curves while the tangerine feline was made up of something more than just one shape and its varieties. But most of all importantly, they were dark and cold: the night was but a time when temperatures started to cool down a bit especially in the autumn like the month of November itself and the girl was feeling like that she was angry at the world in particular for some reason that no one else knows of.

Ella Mental was standing near the incandescent limestone bridge shivering in discontent at the gentle breeze as she became compelled to grasp on to herself at once. "What is taking them so long?!" was all that the feline could silently say to herself in response to the cold weather; in fact, it was all that she could probably say for now. Even so, her state of nothing extraordinary drowsiness in the air of the night had immediately compelled a prizing enormous yawn from the mouth, a reflection how things have changed instantaneously, as these arms stretched outward and had rested behind the head.

As Ella starts to be emblazoned in her solitary thoughts, the diminutively sharp ears had picked up a recognizable reverberation that was coming from within her, a quadrangular cellphone rumbling and b(l)eeping in a synchronized cacophony as it had rang. Annoyed by that sudden sound which had instantly startled the tacit tangerine feline, she pulls it up in her hands and opened, hearing a voice from the other end, "moshi-moshi…?" "Is that you Smoke…?" Ella answered straight(a)way at once, remembering that faint voice was belonging to that maize vampire from a scant few hours ago at the locker room, "where are you right now?" "We're at the Gromwell Shopping Center and close to Sugar Bowl Alley waiting for your answer," the adolescent responded to the woman at once. Looking at the papers from the building in possession, Ella thenceforward asked Smoke quickly, "well, I have to look over the survey results first and then we'll practically talk about it." "Well, the others are going to be here in about at least two hours from now," the maize vampire came back with to the tangerine feline, "our boss said that the purpose of the activity was to promote morale; even Shawn-kun suggested it to him as an idea." "So it seems that Mr. Wimpy opened his big mouth about it, didn't he?" the woman snidely remarked upon hearing the adolescent give out a name of some familiarity. Not too long after, Smoke said back to Ella instantly, "yes, very much Ella–kyo…"

"I see then…" the tangerine feline spoke into the phone for the maize vampire to listen on about, "okay, well take care and make sure to write down every aspect of the entire building for our next plan before I get here." "Okay, no problem…" the adolescent obeyed the older woman without any further questions. Now Ella soon gave out one last command to Smoke as the former was prepared to hang up on the latter, "good, now make sure these rabbit brats aren't around listening in on this conversation; it's possible that after what had happened yesterday morning, they're going try and stop us." "Yes, ma'am…" the maize vampire heeded the tangerine feline's order before hanging up at once, "I'll see you later."

Now, the woman was all alone again (naturally)…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you have enjoyed this one because this one is going to be part of a buffer for the next chapters to come; at least with Smoke's appearance over the phone that will give her some company later on. Speaking of which, Ella will plenty more to boot sooner or later in the story but for now I just say this:

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
